


What a lovely turn of Events

by shinatina



Series: How cliche Kittens Saga [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Mediaminer, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Hidan is a priest, How cliche kittens Saga, Love, Naruto Universe - Freeform, Ninja, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Part 2, Smack Hidan in the head day, badassery, cuteness, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinatina/pseuds/shinatina
Summary: Part two of "How Cliche.. Kittens." Evelynn, Adrian, Audrey, Shoto, and Gina are now in the Naruto-verse.. And at the Akatsuki base! What the hell is going on now.. I own nothing those rights go to LittleRedAuthor,Masashi Kishimoto, and whoever else LittleRedAuthor says. Sequel to 'How Cliche Kittens.' Read How cliche Kittens first before you read this.[Book 2]





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LittleRedAuthor).
  * Inspired by [What a lovely turn of Events](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324912) by LittleRedAuthor. 



As Shoto awoke she instantly had a feeling she was in a foreign place. This feeling was verified when she opened her eyes and was looking at a stone wall. A stone wall.

'What the hell?' She thought as she sat up. Slowly, she took in her new surroundings. She was alone, on a simple cot bed. As she stood, she realized one of her legs was shackled to a rather long chain on the wall, which connected to under the cot she was sleeping on. On further inspection she realized she was in a cell. The metal bars not far from the cot was proof enough of that. Shoto pulled out a hair tie from her jeans shorts, and tied up her straight, mid-back black hair. Where ever she was, it was incredibly humid. Had she been kidnapped? It was the only explanation the blue-eyed girl could think of.

"Hey, one of the bitches are awake!" She heard someone yell. She narrowed her sharp, deep blue eyes. Did this person just call her a bitch? Well, she'd have a thing or two to say about that. Kidnapped or not, she wasn't going to be disrespected. Suddenly, she thought of Sasuke. Where was he? Did he get kidnapped too? What about the others? Shoto's thoughts were cut short as a man walked up to her cell. She studied him. He had.. Purple eyes? A birth defect, maybe? And silver hair. How could he have silver hair? He didn't look very old. Maybe in his early to mid-twenties, if she had to guess.

"Who are you?" Shoto asked coolly.

"None of your fucking business, bitch."

Before she had the chance to reply, someone else appeared. Shoto did a double take. The man was blue. What the hell was going on!?

"Don't be so foul, Hidan." The.. Blue man drawled. Upon further inspection Shoto decided he looked very shark-like. Along with blue skin and blue hair, he had beady white eyes with just a black dot for a pupil, and what looked like gills under his eyes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Kisame."

Shoto pushed back her fear, and stared at both men. They stared back. Oh man.. Where was she?! And where were the others?!

-Evelynn-

Evelynn was awakened by Adrian crying. Not just whining for her to get up like he did some mornings. No. Poor Adrian was hysterical. Evelynn jumped out of her bed, only to fall flat on her face. What the fuck?! Apparently, she was shackled to a wall. Getting up and rubbing her forehead, she looked around. What the fuck? This definitely wasn't home. Where ever she was.. It was hot. Really damn hot.

The red-head woman shook her head, and looked around for Adrian. He was sitting in the middle of, what Evelynn assumed, was their cell. Luckily, he wasn't chained up. Evelynn ushered the boy to her, and scooped him up. Sitting back down on the cot, she rocked him gently.

"Shush. It's okay Adrian. I'll get us out of here. Don't worry." She cooed. Damn, she didn't have a hair tie on her. Her waist length red hair was currently starting to mat to her forehead and neck. Where were they?!

"Who are you?"

Evelynn jumped at the sudden noise, and turned to who was speaking. A man, probably around the same age Sasori, stood outside her cell. He had blood-red hair, and .. Purple ringed eyes? What the fuck? Contacts maybe? Evelynn shook her head.

"I'm Evelynn Crevan." She stood up, and placed Adrian on the bed behind her. She then turned to the man, and placed her hands on her hips. Her 'Crevan Glare' in place. "I don't give a fuck who you are, but you had better let me out of this damn cell. Right. Now."

Who ever he was, he narrowed his eyes at her. Evelynn glared back ten-fold. Ah, a glare-war for the ages.

-Gina-

Gina groaned as she slipped into consciousness. She quickly realized she was not in the comfort of Itachi's arms. Had he gotten up earlier than usual? Slowly, she sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

What the hell.

She wasn't in her room. Actually, she wasn't in her home at all. In fact, at a closer look, Gina would assume she was in a hospital. Had something happened to her that she didn't remember? The brown-eyed girl shook her head, and pushed her mid-back curly, blonde hair over her shoulders. No, if anything serious had happened to her, she would remember. Suddenly, her hand went to her stomach. Yep, she still had her baby bump. Good, nothing happened to the baby. So, then where were the others?

Gina tried to strain her ears to listen for one of them. Most likely Evelynn screaming at someone. Nothing. Her ears started to ring from the silence. Now, Gina was not one to usually panic, but right now she was mentally freaking out. She was almost five months pregnant, in a room she was foreign to, in a location she had no clue about, and her friends and fiance were no where to be seen or heard. Suddenly the door opened. Gina jumped, and whirled around to see who was coming in.

It was a woman. A lovely looking one at that. She had amber eyes, blue hair, and hair an origami flower in her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman spoke in a soothing voice. "My name is Konan. I believe you know Itachi?"

Gina nodded slowly. "M-my name is Gina. Itachi is my fiance."

The woman looked slightly surprised at this, but quickly regained her composure and smiled softly.

"I take it that it's his child you're bearing?" Gina only nodded. "Yes, we were most surprised when we found both of the Uchiha's were back. Your friends must have been the others that appeared then?"

"A super shy, innocent looking brunette, a calm, sophisticated black haired woman, and a foul tempered, foul mouthed red-head?" Gina inquired.

Konan let out a chuckle. "The red-headed one sounds most familiar. She had a little green-eyed, black haired boy with her? I believe Nagato had the pleasure of a glaring contest with her."

"Ah, that's Evelynn. Adrian is the little boy with her." Gina laughed softly. Konan nodded.

"Well, if you'll come with me, I'll take you to your friends. Congratulations, on the baby, by the way."

Gina nodded in thanks, and got up to follow Konan.

-Audrey-

Audrey was completely freaking out. Completely. She had woken up on a caught, in a cell, in a dark, humid place. She had no idea where she was, and her friends were no where to be found. So, basically, our Audrey was a completely wreck. Her crystal blue eyes were brimmed with tears, and she was sitting on the cot with her knees pulled up to her chest.

'Where's Deidara?!' She thought to herself. Even more so, where was everyone else?! Why was she here?! Was she going to die? Was she going to be raped? Was she going to be sold to a brothel?! None of the ideas sounded very good to Audrey.

Suddenly, she heard someone walking towards her cell. She gripped her short brown hair, and closed her eyes. Oh god, she was too young to die! No, no, no! She couldn't die here! What about the others?! Were they gonna die too?! Oh, no! Poor Gina is pregnant! And Adrian is only four! Surely they wouldn't kill a pregnant woman and a child?! Audrey's thoughts were cut short by a voice.

"Audrey, it's me, hm." Audrey blinked, and slowly turned to the voice.

"DEIDARA!" Audrey wailed. The blonde bomber grinned, and came into her cell.

"Miss me, yeah?" He teased.

"I thought I was going to die! Or be sold to a brothel!"

Deidara 'tsk'd' as he unlocked her shackle.

"You know I'd never let anything like that happen to you." He grinned down at her.

His only response was a nod, so he wrapped an arm around her, and led her to where everyone else was upstairs.

Ah, poor Audrey. Not that anyone could really blame her.

-Upstairs, with the rest of the Akatsuki-

A tan man with stitches all over his body, odd colored eyes(The Sclera were red, the iris green, and he had no pupils), and a mask that his the rest of his face sat on the couch in the living room. Next to him was a half black, half white man with yellow eyes, and a venus fly trap around his body. Hidan was sprawled over an armchair. A man with ginger hair and brown eyes sat on a couch across from the couch the stitched man and plant man were on. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasori were standing between the two couches, Sasori leaning casually against the wall.

Soon, Konan entered the room, followed by Gina. Almost as soon as Gina entered Itachi was next to her.

"You're okay?"

The blonde woman nodded, and Konan gave Itachi a reassuring smile. Suddenly, Itachi was a lot less tense. Hidan snorted at the scene.

Next to enter were Kisame and Shoto. To everyone's surprise the two were chatting like old friends. Sasuke looked over curiously.

"He's nice." Shoto stated smoothly. "Unlike that asshole over there!" She snapped while sparing Hidan a glare.

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

Konan promptly smacked Hidan over the head. With one last glare at Hidan, Shoto strolled over to Sasuke.

"I see you're handling yourself well." The Uchiha drawled. Shoto just nodded.

Suddenly, shouting could be heard, and Sasori's palm met his forehead.

'Here we go,' he thought to himself.

Hidan, Kisame, the stitched man, the plant man, the ginger man, and Konan all looked at Sasori questioningly. He just shook his head, and gestured to the door. Standing there was a very agitated, very upset looking red-headed, hazel eyed woman. Clinging to her leg was a black haired, green eyed little boy. Behind her was Nagato, who looked as aggravated as she did.

"What the fuck, Sasori?!" Evelynn snapped. She stormed over to the red-headed man.

"What did you want me to do about it?!" He snapped back.

"Oh, I don't know, how about not let them fucking shackle us to walls, in cells, in the fucking basement?!" She hissed.

"It wasn't my call." Sasori scowled.

"Couldn't you have at least taken Adrian with you?! We was crying his fucking eyes out as soon as he woke the fuck up. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Evelynn glared up at him.

Sasori glared back.

-Insert the twenty minute glaring contest. Take note that this glaring contest was so intense that Hidan and Kisame got out popcorn while they watched the glare war go on.-

Sasori sighed, "just give it a rest. You're fine, Adrian is fine. There's no reason for you to be going off."

"Like hell there's no reason!"

"Evelynn.." Sasori threatened.

"Don't fucking try threatening me."

"Evelynn." Sasori tried once more.

Instead of retorting, Evelynn decided to slap him. Her mistake, I suppose, because Sasori grabbed her wrist before she could make contact, spun her around, and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen," he hissed softly in her ear. "You are making a scene. Right now we are back at my.. home. So calm down, and lets get everything sorted out. You are safe. Adrian is safe. Everyone is safe. So calm. Down."

He let her go. She looked up at him, and he crossed his arms and looked down at her. Evelynn sighed.

"Fine." She muttered and crossed her arms leaning against the wall. Adrian came up and tugged on Sasori's pant leg, and Sasori promptly picked him up.

Standing in the door way was Deidara with Audrey. They had observed pretty much the whole thing.

"So.. Evelynn was being Evelynn again, yeah?" Deidara asked with a chuckle. The others were fairly baffled that a girl, who was not a ninja, could even be so bold.

Ah, well, time for introductions?


	2. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Currently, everyone was in the living room. Kisame had taken a seat on the couch with the stitched man and the plant man. Konan sat beside the ginger man, and Nagato took a seat beside Konan. Hidan was forced to move, and Gina now sat in the armchair, Itachi sitting on one of the arms. Deidara sat cross legged next to the arm chair with Audrey in his lap. Sasori and Sasuke sat against the wall between the two couches, Shoto stood beside where Sasuke sat leaning against the wall, and Adrian sat in Sasori's lap. Evelynn had apologized, and Sasori had gently touched his forehead to hers. Apparently, this was their thing if they apologized, or wanted to show affection. Since they were made up, Evelynn sat cross legged next to Sasori. Hidan sat in front of the couch that held Kisame, his legs stretched out in front of him. Currently, Itachi was explaining everything that had happened to Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, and himself. Pretty much everyone was paying attention, except for Hidan and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really need to, and Hidan just wasn't interested. Finally, it came time for the girls to introduce themselves. First, was Audrey.

"W-well.." She started shyly. When she noticed everyone staring at her, she tried to shrink back into Deidara.

"It's alright. I'm right here." He assured her.

"O-okay. Well, I'm Audrey.. I work at a b-bakery. I j-just turned t-twenty. Oh, a-and Deidara and I are getting m-married." Audrey stuttered out. Everyone seemed rather surprised at the engagement, and Hidan even made sure to gag at the announcement. Everyone looked to Gina next.

"I'm Gina. I worked at a zoo, and I was going to college to be a history teacher for elementary school kids. I'm twenty-one, going to be twenty-two in a couple weeks."

"She's also five months pregnant." Evelynn chimed in automatically. This earned her a dirty glare from Gina. Since she spoke up, everyone decided she could go next. "I'm Evelynn. I'm twenty-four. This is Adrian, he's four. I adopted him. The end."

Shoto, "I'm Shoto. I'm twenty-one," she stated bluntly.

Konan stood up once all the new-comers were introduced.

"My name is Konan." She spoke softly. "I suppose I might as well introduce everyone myself. It'll probably be easier that way."

"This is Kakuzu." She gestured to the stitched man. "He's from the Hidden Mist village. He uses a very special jutsu that lets him collect up to five shinobi hearts, and this allows him to prolong his life. He's currently 95. The one sitting at the foot of the couch there is Hidan. He's a Jashinist and an immortal. The one sitting to the right of Kakuzu is Zetsu. His specialty is being able to travel through he Earth. As such, he makes a very good spy. On Kakuzu's left is Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the village Hidden in the Mist. The man on my left is my husband, Yahiko. The one on my right is our childhood friend, and leader of the organization, Nagato."

When Konan finished everyone looked around. Almost as if they were observing each other. They probably were. Having gotten nervous with the change of atmosphere, Adrian climbed into Evelynn's lap. As far as the four year old was concerned, no one would mess with her.

"So what exactly do you guys do?" Evelynn asked bluntly. Again, Sasori's palm said hello to his forehead. It was Nagato that replied.

"Currently, we are hunting down jinchuriki. These jinchuriki are containers of chakra beast, there are nine in total, each one having a different amount of tails. They hold great power, and if we were to contain all nine of them we would hold complete power over the shinobi world."

"So," Shoto started slowly. "Jinchuriki are.. people..?"

"Indeed."

"What happens to them when you remove the tailed-beast from them?" Audrey asked.

"They die." Nagato stated bluntly. Audrey went very pale.

"So.. What do we have to do to help out around here?" Evelynn asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Nagato looked at the red-head.

"Well, I don't feel like living on the street. Especially not having Adrian on the street. So, whatever need to be done, I don't see why we can't help."

"Evelynn!" Audrey wailed.

"She's right." Gina cut in. "We have ourselves to think about."

"I agree." Shoto added.

The other members looked around at each other.

"You're serious?" Kisame asked.

"Serious as a heart attack." Sasori answered for Evelynn. Quite honestly, he was proud of her for wanting to join.

Again everyone shared looks.

"Well," Yahiko stated with a grin. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N; Sorry for the really short chapter, but it's late and I want to go to bed. I know you all are probably wondering, "Why the hell would they just sit around and introduce themselves like that?" Well, I figured this; Even though the Akatsuki is an evil organization, they're an evil organization that wants peace. So, even though they're evil, I don't see why they can't do something as polite as introducing themselves. You're also probably wondering, "Why would they just accept the girls in so easily like that." Well, that is because Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara were some of the most valuable members, and Nagato trust their word. Besides, Gina is pregnant. What can Itachi even lie about? Anyways, reviews are welcome! I'll be sure to post a few more chapters tomorrow! Goodnight/Good morning/Good afternoon!)


	3. Partners and skills

It was currently one week since everyone had come to (and back to) the Akatsuki. Since they now had new.. Members? They now had to fix who partnered with how. Sasori and Deidara were fairly easy, Evelynn and Audrey would just stay with them. Sasuke and Shoto were partnered with Hidan and Kakuzu, and Nagato decided he would travel with Kisame and Itachi. When Gina finally had her baby and was capable of helping on missions, she would join their group. Next, the Akatsuki had to take into account what the girls could actually do. They weren't ninja, after all.

As it turned out, Audrey was not a very bad nurse. Her grandmother had been a nurse in her time, and had shown Audrey a thing or two about medicines, herbs, stitching up wounds, ect. Nagato ordered Hidan and Kakuzu to make sure all medical supplies were in stock, and to have Audrey look through it as well, and note if there was anything else they needed. Her friends were quite baffled by this.

"So you mean all those times I got my head busted open in a street fight you could have stitched me up yourself?" Evelynn asked. Audrey nodded.

Which brought us to Evelynn. When she was younger, from ages eighteen to twenty-two, Evelynn had been a street fighter. She was very good at using close range weapons(knives, brass knuckles), or going straight into hand to hand combat. This was rather good for Deidara and Sasori, since they both excelled at long range fighting. (If you could consider Sasori's puppet's long range.) Yahiko promised he would get her some fighting gloves. (Which he eventually did. Black leather, fingerless, and had metal plating hidden in the knuckles of them. Apparently it was a special metal that allowed her to hit at least three times harder than normal. Evelynn was pleased.)

Next up was Shoto. As it turned out she had been quite a gun slinger in their world. Unfortunately, this world did not have guns. After explaining what a gun was, Konan suggested something else that was long range. It was a long chain, a very long chain, that had an axe head on the end. There were spikes along the chain as well, and if used properly could be incredibly deadly. Luckily for them, Shoto was a perfect aim. The weapon suited her well.

"It's very different from a gun," she mused. "But the aiming is the same, I suppose how fast I pulled the trigger will be equivalent to how fast I throw this at an enemy."

Now we're on to Gina. Obviously she wouldn't be going on missions any time soon, but they still needed to know what she could do in order to prepare for her when she was ready. Unfortunately, the only talent Gina had was gymnastics.

"She could have been in the Olympics," Evelynn had whispered to Konan. Then had to explain to Konan what the Olympics were.

"I could teach her what I know about medicines and healing." Audrey spoke up. "It might be better to have two people with medical knowledge anyways."

It was agreed, and that was how the girls found their place in Akatsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N; Again, it was an incredibly short chapter. Basically with this one I just wanted to get who was partnered with who out of the way. Also, what talents the girls had. Ninja or not, I don't want them to be completely helpless. Well, Audrey and Gina don't really know how to fight, but Evelynn and Shoto are the badasses anyways. Okay, I guess that's it. Another chapter will be posted shortly. Look forward to something actually happening in the next one! Reviews are great. You guys are great. Have a great day!)


	4. Shoto's first mission

Shoto and Sasuke were currently following behind Hidan and Kakuzu to a collection office. They had stopped at a temple, that Kakuzu kindly demolished, and took the head monk. Shoto hadn't bothered to remember his name. So, now they were heading to the collection office. Hidan was complaining that they should be hunting for Jinchuriki, and after several minutes of whining and trying to talk Kakuzu into dumping the body, Kakuzu snapped.

In all honesty, it was a rather amusing sight to Shoto. Not that her face gave way to that. She looked as calm as ever. The girls had been given new ninja.. uh.. Uniforms? Clothes. We'll go with clothes. Ninja clothes. Anyways, Shoto was now currently wearing a dark blue, long sleeved, v-neck, midriff top, a pair of long black skin tight pants, and a pair of small high-heeled shoes. (Think of Tsunade's.) Her weapon was currently rolled up, and placed on a belt loop at her side. Of course, she wore the standard Akatsuki cloak, but chose to wear hers like Sasuke wore his. Just draped over her shoulders. She had also decided to pull her mid-back length black hair up in a pony tail, to avoid it getting in her way if she had to fight.

After another few minutes of walking, Kakuzu walked up to a... Bathroom? Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"That's a men's bathroom." She stated bluntly.

"Ah, I could take a piss myself." She heard Hidan say as he followed behind Kakuzu. Sasuke shared a look with Shoto, then shrugged and followed the two inside.

Shoto shook her head, and stood at the top of the stairs. Heh, men. A few minutes later Hidan came back out. She looked at him curiously.

"Where are the others?" She asked calmly.

"There's a fucking collection office in the bathroom." He replied sitting down on the stairs and smelling his cloak. "Man, five minutes in that place and my cloak soaked in the smell of piss."

Shoto wrinkled her nose. "Why are Sasuke and Kakuzu still inside."

"Ah, the cheaper fucker had to count the money. I guess Sasuke in hanging around in there for back-up, in case the guy tried anything funny. Not that he fucking would. Apparently, he and Kakuzu know each other."

Shoto just nodded, and sat beside Hidan. Who knew how long they would be in there.

After about twenty minutes they heard someone behind them. They stood up, and turned around.

"It's about fucking time," Hidan started, but cut off when he saw it was not Kakuzu standing there. Shoto narrowed her eyes. The guy had dark hair, and had a similar headband to Itachi and Sasuke. Leaf village? Before either of them could react Hidan had two very large swords shoved into his vitals.

"Gotcha." Another voice stated triumphantly. Shoto whirled around, and there was a boy with spiky hair kneeling a few feet away. He had a hand sign clasped in front of him, and when Shoto followed the shadows she realized they connected to Hidan and her. That when she realized she couldn't move. Her blue eyed widened slightly, but she quickly regained herself.

"You're not a shinobi." The man behind her noted. Shoto remained quiet. "We also know you two travel in pairs of two. Why would Akatsuki recruit someone who isn't a shinobi?"

"Will you get these fucking swords out of me? Seriously, this fucking hurts." Hidan suddenly yelled. The leaf ninja looked at him shocked.

"N-no way." One of the ones stabbing him said.

"We hit his vitals. He's still alive?" The other one questioned.

"Yeah, I'm still fucking alive. Those swords fucking hurt, so take them out."

"Is he immortal?" The spiky haired kid thought out loud.

"Well, look what the fucking genius figured out. Now, can you please remove these damn swords? It fucking hurts with you sticking them in like that."

Before anyone could respond Kakuzu jumped out from the roof of the building, and threw a punch towards the spiky haired kid. The kid jumped away just in time, and Shoto realized she could move. Almost instantly, she pulled her spiked chain off her hip, and with almost perfect aim shot it out at one of the shinobi stabbing Hidan. The guy managed to dodge a fatal blow, but not without one of the spikes along the chain taking a chunk out of his side.

"Damn it!" the guy yelled, clutching his wound.

The man behind Shoto pulled out two blades, and swung at her. From the dust Sasuke jumped out, grabbed Shoto bridal style, and jumped out of his way. Sasuke let her down at the edge of the forest across from the collection office.

"S-Sasuke.." The spiky haired kid stuttered.

"Hn. Shikamaru." Sasuke drawled.

"So, you're with Akatsuki now." The dark haired shinobi with the blades stated. Shoto took a fighting stance next to Sasuke. He was fairly impressed with how well she kept herself composed.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Who are these people?" Shoto inquired, looking up at her boyfriend briefly. She had been warned never to take her eyes off the enemy.

"Well, Shikamaru over there was a classmate of mine. The one with the chakra blades is his sensei, Asuma. Kotetsu is the one you managed to injure, and the other one is Izumo." Sasuke explained. Shoto just nodded.

"Oh, how fucking sweet." Hidan said sarcastically. "It's like a fucking reunion, Kakuzu."

"Shut up, idiot." Kakuzu snarled.

"Heh, well, everyone just stay out of my way. I got these guys." Hidan stated while pulling his scythe off his back. Shoto and Sasuke looked over at Kakuzu, who simply shrugged as if to say, 'let the idiot go.'

Hidan faced Asuma, and started to draw on the ground with his own blood. When we was finished, Shoto noticed that it looked like a circle with a triangle in it. What the hell? The next thing she knew Hidan was launching his scythe at Asuma, who quickly flipped over it. Shoto watched in awe as the two fought. It was almost like a dance. If not a very deadly dance. Finally, it seemed Hidan got what he needed. His scythe had gotten the tiniest cut on Asuma's cheek. The black haired girl looked at Hidan with distaste as he licked the blood off the tip of the scythes blade. The look quickly changed to one of wonder as Hidan stepped inside the circle, and his skin started to turn black.. And white. White bone-like markings appeared all over his body. As this was happening, Asuma had started.. blowing ashes from his mouth? The man snapped his teeth together, and suddenly it was like they were in an inferno. Sasuke covered Shoto, and she peered under his arm at what was going on.

Shoto was almost certain that would be the end of Hidan. As the flames and smoke cleared she saw she was very, very wrong. There Hidan stood, in the pentagram he had made. He was burned fairly badly, but when Shoto looked over at Asuma.. He had the exact same burn marks.

"Wh-what was that?" Shoto asked, looking up at Sasuke. Everyone else, aside from Kakuzu, seemed very surprised as well.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hidan asked Asuma. He looked over at the leaf ninja. "Makes you think a little more about the suffering of others."

"What is this..?" One of the ninja near Shikamaru asked. Shoto didn't bother to look in their direction.

"I have already cursed you." Hidan seemed to explain to Asuma. "The ritual is ready. So.. Let's share some pain, shall we?!"

The silver haired missing-nin pulled a pike out from his cloak, and then proceeded to stab himself in the leg. Shoto watched closely, and hearing a cry from Asuma turned in his direction.

'So that's it.' Shoto thought. Apparently, whatever damage Hidan inflicted on himself would then be inflicted on who ever's blood he had taken into his own body. 'That's the ritual.'

Shoto looked over at Shikamaru. He was observing everything that was going on like a hawk. Shoto could see it in his eyes, it wouldn't be long before he figured out the jutsu as well. She turned to Sasuke.

"We did to attack now." She whispered.

"It's better if we don't. I know Shikamaru's jutsu, but I don't know how much it's progressed. As far as the other two, I don't know anything about their jutsu's, or their fighting styles." Sasuke argued.

"Yes, but they don't know about us either."

"You don't have any jutsu.."

"That's not the point!" Shoto hissed.

"You're not a ninja, you have no chakra, and no jutsu. I'm not letting you put your life in danger until we know for sure what the others can do, and who you can handle." Sasuke whispered.

"I can handle myself fine! Chakra or not."

"Give it a rest, Shoto. It would be stupid to just charge in!"

Shoto frowned and turned back to the fight. He had a point. They had no idea what the others were capable of, and Shoto wasn't a shinobi. This sent her mind racing. She would study every scroll and book she could get her hands on. There had to be some way for her and the others to gain chakra, right? Suddenly, her head snapped towards Shikamaru. He had figured out the jutsu, and he was sending his shadows Hidan's way.

Grabbing her chain, Shoto looked up at Sasuke, and then nodded in Shikamaru's direction. Sasuke looked over, noticed the shadows, and then nodded at Shoto. He would back her up. Shoto aimed, and then shot the axe head at the end of her chain towards Shikamaru. He noticed just in time, and managed to jump out of the way. No sooner had the axe head embedded itself into he ground, Shoto yanked it back, and caught it with her free hand.

"For a little girl who's not a ninja, you have some pretty good aim." Shikamaru yelled in their direction. He glanced worriedly over at Asuma. If he didn't do something soon he one called Hidan would kill his sensei.

"How kind of you to notice." Shoto remarked dryly, narrowing her eyes. She threw her axe head again. Only this time, with a slight jerk of her wrist, it flew in the direction of Kotetsu. With his injury, and the surprise attack, he couldn't get out of the way in time. The axe head embedded itself in his gut.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo yelled to his partner. Shoto once again with drew her chain. Sasuke was about to attack Izumo with his Chidori blade, and then..

"SPIKY HUMAN BOULDER!"

Sasuke barely had time to grab Shoto, and jump out of the way of the new arrival.

'Now what?' Shoto thought to herself. Who ever it was unrolled himself. It was revealed to be a very heavy-set guy who had long, spiky hair. Oh joy.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu snarled. "Wrap this up, now!"

"Yeah, yeah. What fucking ever." Hidan replied. He turned back to Asuma. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Hidan took the pike, and stabbed it through his heart. Everyone around them seemed to freeze up as they looked at Asuma. Slowly, his eyes seemed to glaze over, and he dropped to his knees. Hidan's skin changed to normal, and he jumped over to where Sasuke and Shoto were.

"Asuma.." Shikamaru whispered. "Asuma.. Asuma, no!"

The boy started running to his sensei. The guy who had just tried to run Shoto and Sasuke over(she later learned his name was Choji), seemed frozen in his place. Suddenly, three more leaf-nin came from the forest. One of them threw some kunai in Shoto's direction. Though Sasuke managed to grab her and jump out of the way, she still got a kunai sliced into her gut.

"Agah!" Shoto cried, her hand flying to where the kunai was.

"Don't touch it!" Sasuke warned. Shoto winced but nodded. She might bleed out if she pulled it out, and the young woman wasn't quite ready to die.

"Asuma-sensei!" A blonde girl cried out. She, Choji, and Shikamaru were ordered to get Asuma and Kotetsu to the roof. They were followed by a man with bandanna. The other two ninja faced the four Akatsuki members, and took a fighting stance.

"Awh, come on leader, we were just about to finish them off!" Hidan suddenly cried out.

"Stop whining and let's go Hidan." Kakuzu ordered.

Shoto looked at them confused.

"Shoto can't travel like this." Sasuke snapped. Kakuzu looked over and gave a nod.

"You and Hidan keep these two distracted, just in case. I'll fix her." Kakuzu stated.

Sasuke nodded, and he and Hidan turned to the two leaf-nin. Kakuzu picked Shoto up, and took her a few feet into the forest.

"This is going to hurt." He warned Shoto. The black haired woman just nodded.

Kakuzu then set to work ripping the kunai out. Shoto winced and cried out. Then Kakuzu took his threads(or whatever they were, Shoto didn't know), and started to stitch up her wound. It was.. Beyond painful. Shoto noted. She tried her best to hold still as the thread wove itself in and out of her skin. There was blood. A lot of blood. When he was finished he called Sasuke and Hidan over.

"Let's get going." Kakuzu said.

Sasuke nodded, and pulled Shoto onto his back piggy back style. Hidan turned to the leaf-nin, who were barely in view.

"Hey, let's meet back here in three days, and finish what we fucking started." Hidan yelled to them. Before they could respond, the Akatsuki members took off.

"Do you really think they'll show up in three days?" Shoto asked.

"Probably. I killed that kid's fucking sensei. He'll want revenge."

"Hn."

On the way to back to the hide-out Shoto learned that Nagato had a type of telepathy that allowed him to contact the members who wore Akatsuki rings. (There were only ten.) They were preparing to seal the two-tails that Hidan and Kakuzu had captured just a few days before Shoto and her friends arrived in their world.

Ah, well, Evelynn would certainly be proud of Shoto's wound.

'Actually,' Shoto mused to herself. Comfortable on Sasuke's back. 'I'm rather proud of myself.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; So, this is my first fighting scene! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Tell me what you think! I was actually really nervous writing this, because I had never written a real fight before. So feel free to tell me what you think I should add, or if you think I hit it pretty perfectly.! Reviews of all kinds are welcome! Except bashing. Bashing is not welcome. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon.!


	5. The Akatsuki Base and more Discussions

Sasuke brought Shoto into the 'hospital room' or the Akatsuki base. Kakuzu had briefed everyone on what happened. Evelynn cheered for Shoto 'being a total badass.' She then congratulated Shoto on her first kill.

"You don't congratulate someone for killing another person!" Audrey had half-heartedly scolded. Of course, everyone knew she wasn't serious. As far as Audrey was concerned, as long as her friends were all right, she didn't care who they killed.

Yes, Audrey had been the first one to accept all the Akatsuki as friends. She had started cooking breakfast early in the mornings, had dinner prepared every day they got home, and took care of any and all injuries. Even Hidan seemed to appreciate the brunettes efforts.

Like the others, Audrey had to give up the clothes from her world, and dress in something that would be easier for her to wear as a ninja. Being Audrey, she had decided on a modest yukata looking top, except it was a lot shorter than the average yukata. It was red, and fell to her knees. She wore a pair of red 'ninja' shorts under it, and opted to wear plain black, ankle high, flat ninja sandals.

"Those are for boys!" Evelynn had declared. Audrey brushed her off.

"They're easier to run in." The brunette explained. Hardly did she ever wear her Akatsuki cloak. Only when she was going outside the base.

So, the Akatsuki base. What exactly was it? You ask. Well, it was basically three floors dug into the side of a cliff. The basement, as we all know, was underground from the regular floors, and held cells and a torture room. For when the Akatsuki had to get information out of someone who just did not want to talk. Audrey had nearly fainted when she found out she could have been staying in a cell where a person had died.

The walls of the base looked just like cave walls, if not a bit smoother. There were windows, but only in the rooms that were closest to the outside of the cliff. How did no one notice these windows? Rocks were jutted out around them, and the mountain was considered too danger to climb. (Mountain, cliff. Who's being specific?) It was said who ever climbed the mountain side fell to their death. Right. 'Fell.' Sure.

Anyways, on the first floor was the basic kitchen, bathroom, large living room, and a medical room. The second and third floors both held one bathroom and three bedrooms. On the first floor of bedrooms; Gina and Itachi shared the largest bedroom all the way at the end of the hall. Nagato had offered it, since they were expecting a little one. Audrey and Deidara shared the first bedroom on the right, next to the stairs, and the bathroom was right next to them. Nagato got the bedroom on the left side. Apparently, he didn't want to hear and noises that might come from Deidara's or Itachi's rooms. Ha ha.

On the second floor of bedrooms Kisame got the largest room. Hidan and Evelynn both had a fit about this. Evelynn insisted if she and Sasori were going to share a room, they would need extra room for Adrian as well. So they got the second largest room on the left side of the hall. Since the floors and ceilings were solid stone, Nagato wouldn't have to worry about any.. Sounds. Hidan insisted he needed the largest room for his rituals. Kakuzu had agreed, since they were sharing a room he didn't want blood on his side. Nagato gave them the smallest room on the right, next to the bathroom. Mostly to spire Hidan and his religion. Kisame, happy to finally have room to himself, bought fish tanks. He then filled his room from wall to wall with fish tanks, and bought as many fish as he could that wouldn't kill each other. Evelynn had muttered to Sasori that they were on the floor with the 'crazies.' Sasori had agreed.

Konan and Yahiko did not live at the base. In fact, they kept a home in their original village, Amegakure. Which was about five minutes off from where the base was. The only reason Nagato stayed at the base was because he was the leader, and he didn't want his members killing each other. Zetsu, being the odd plant he was, usually slept in a forest somewhere. This was very odd to the other members, but they didn't ask. I mean, they really didn't have to. He was half plant, of course he was happy sleeping in a forest.

Now that you have a basic understanding (hopefully) of what the base is like, back to our injured Shoto.

Currently, she was placed on a hospital bed in the medical room. Audrey was inspecting her room, and tsking at Kakuzu for stitching her like that.

"It's not very sanitary." Audrey frowned.

"We were in the middle of battle. We had to work with what he had." Kakuzu stated gruffly. Audrey nodded.

Then she set to work cleaning the wound. Shoto hissed as Audrey doused the wound in alcohol, and wiped Shoto's stomach clean of any blood. After Kakuzu removed his stitch work, Audrey gave Shoto a sedative, and set to work stitching up the wound with actual stitch thread. (I have no idea what it's actually called.)

"Wow, your first battle wound." Evelynn grinned. Shoto gave her a half smile, and winced slightly while Audrey stitched her up.

"Listen," Nagato stated. "We have to seal the two-tails. Will you five be okay by yourselves?"

Sasuke, Gina, Audrey, Shoto, and Evelynn would not participate in sealings. As there were only ten rings. Evelynn didn't mind, she didn't want to leave Adrian alone in the base. Gina was fine with this, because of her pregnancy. Shoto didn't care, seeing as how she was wounded. Sasuke and Audrey assured Nagato they would be fine, as they wanted to keep an eye on Gina and Shoto anyways. Assured that the five would be okay alone, Nagato and the others left to go seal the two-tails. Apparently, they did the sealings away from the base. Just in case an enemy sensed their chakra while they were in the middle of a sealing ritual. With the others gone, the five that stayed behind gathered in the medical room around Shoto.

"So, had anyone thought about how we ended up here?" Shoto asked. "I mean, the last thing I remember was falling asleep. How did we suddenly end up in this world?"

"Maybe the jutsu was reversed? Or maybe it wore off?" Gina threw out a couple ideas.

"Possibly, but wouldn't that mean on Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and myself would have come back?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well, we were all in our rooms together, maybe that's why we came back with them." Audrey pointed out.

"Adrian was in his own bed, though." Evelynn informed them.

They all got silent, and started to wonder; Just how did they end up here?

"Well, since we're in this world, maybe we can find who ever did the jutsu, and ask them?" Gina looked around.

"Right, like they'd just willingly tell us." Evelynn snorted.

"She's right. If anything, the person might just use the jutsu again." Shoto stated quietly.

"We could ambush her." Audrey pointed out.

"Her?" Sasuke asked, turning to Audrey.

"Oh, yeah. They did say a woman was the last person they saw." Evelynn said thoughtfully. Adrian had currently climbed into her lap, and was watching each person as they talked.

"Maybe the woman had a grudge against one of them?" Shoto said.

"Yeah, but then why would they send Sasuke to our world?" Gina asked.

"Maybe it was Sasuke and Itachi they had the grudge against, and Deidara and Sasori just got caught in the cross-fire?" Evelynn threw in.

They continued to toss ideas around until late into the night. A around midnight, with Adrian asleep in Evelynn's lap, the girl bid Sasuke and Shoto goodnight. Sasuke had insisted he would stay in the room with Shoto, who was quietly grateful for her boyfriends concern for her.

-With the rest of Akatsuki!-

Currently, everyone was gathered around on top of the giant hands in the sealing cavern. It was a damp cave, and they had just started the "Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals."

"So what are we going to do about the girls? They don't have chakra. Isn't it a bit dangerous to be sending them out on missions?" Kisame asked the group.

"Sasuke said Shoto handled herself very well." Itachi drawled.

"Yeah, the bitch was alright for someone who's not a ninja, but they'll still get in the fucking way if we ever have a serious battle." Hidan stated.

"That was a serious battle." Kakuzu reminded him.

"I meant like a fucking war, dipshit."

"Watching it!" Kakuzu growled.

"Currently Konan and Yahiko are looking for a way to give the girls chakra." Nagato informed them.  
"I suppose that would make them a bit more useful." White Zetsu said. "Those girls will never be useful." The black side growled. -Insert argument Zetsu had with himself-

"If I know our girls," Itachi started. Ignoring Zetsu. "They'll make themselves useful anyway they can. If we could find a way to give them chakra, they'd be a great addition to the organization."

"Especially Evelynn." Deidara laughed.

"Oh god.. Evelynn with chakra." Sasori groaned. This caused everyone to look at them curiously. Sure, they had noticed Evelynn's temper. She couldn't be that bad though, right?

"And Shoto, I noticed." Kakuzu stated. "She's a good fighter, and she's smart. Very observant while in battle."

"If Audrey were to have chakra, she would be able to use medical nin-jutsu." Sasori pointed out. "Then she'd be able to teach Gina."

The rest nodded appreciatively. Having extra back up in the organization would be a step closer to what they were aiming for. Plus, when Adrian grew up, he could be part of the organization as well. Gina's off-spring too.

"Well, let's hope that Konan and Yahiko come up with something. In the mean time, focus on the sealing." Nagato ordered.

With that, the others concentrated on the jutsu.

In three days the two-tails would be sealed, and they could focus on hunting more jinchuriki, and helping their new comrades gain the chakra they would need in order to survive.


	6. Audrey shines! Well sort of

Currently, Deidara, Sasori, Evelynn, and Audrey were on their way to capture the three-tails. It didn't have a jinchuriki, and there were rumors that it was currently residing in a lake. It was a week after the two-tails had been sealed. Three of the four wore their Akatsuki robes like they were supposed to. One of them did not. Guess who.

"It looks too bulky!" Evelynn declared.

Audrey, Gina, and Shoto had introduced their palms to their foreheads. Nagato looked extremely agitated. Evelynn had taken her cloak and.. 'adjusted' it. Now, she wore a pair of tight black ninja shorts (think of Sakura's, only slightly shorter) her black silver studded belt she refused to part with, and she had turned the cloak into a shirt. The shirt she wore was a skin tight midriff top that stopped about an inch above her belly button with one sleeve, on the left, that stopped just above her elbow. She also wore the black leather fingerless gloves with metal plates hidden in the knuckles that Yahiko had gotten for her, and a pair of black knee high ninja sandals that has a small heel. (Again, think of Sakura's heels.) Strapped to her a back was a pole-axe, specially made for her. It was light, made of pure steal. Her weapon of choice. Deidara and Sasori once again dressed in what they did before they were sent to Audrey's and Evelynn's world, though Sasori now lacked Hiroku. That puppet had been smashed in his fight with Granny Chiyo and Sakura. The puppet master still wanted pay back for that.

"So, how are we going to capture the three-tails, hm?" Deidara looked over to Sasori.

"From what I hear when a tailed beast doesn't have a jinchuriki it makes them a lot less intelligent. They have all the raw power of their chakra, but don't know how to use it. Our best bet is to try and knock it unconscious. It will probably put up a fight, so stay sharp." Sasori explained to the bomber. Deidara just nodded.

Right now they were walking along a forest trail. Up ahead was a dango shop.

"Have you ever tried dango, un?" Deidara turned to Audrey.

"Hm? Oh no." The brunette replied.

"We can't waste time making pointless stops, Deidara!" Sasori hissed.

"Oh, come on, Sasori. The three tails isn't going anywhere!" Evelynn argued. Shit. Three against one.

"Fine." Sasori sighed.

With that, Deidara grabbed Audrey's hand, and ran ahead with her. Evelynn decided to hang back and walk with Sasori.

"They're trying to find a way for you and the others to posses chakra." Sasori informed her. Trying to fill the silence.

"Oh, good. Imagine how many asses I can kick once I gain chakra!" Evelynn stated, placing one hand on her hip, and holding her other fist up in front of her, grin on her face.

"Evelynn," Sasori started, giving his girlfriend a sideways glance. "You do realize what this organization is, right? Very possibly, as we continue to collect tailed beasts, we could end up at war. I.." he paused. "I don't want you hurt." He finished lamely.

Evelynn blinked and looked up at him. He was staring straight forward, eyebrows furrowed, and a frown on his face. Her expression softened.

"Sasori, nothing is going to happen to me." He stopped walking and looked down at her. Seeing her soft expression he raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "One day, I'm going to marry you. Then we'll be a family. You, Adrian, and myself. Then you and I are gonna have a bunch of little red-haired, hazel eyed babies. Adrian is going to have lots of little brothers and sisters. Until that happens, there is no way I'm gonna die." She informed him firmly.

Sasori smirked. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. Evelynn blinked in surprise, but kissed him back. They weren't usually ones for public displays of affection. Evelynn felt it was awkward, and Sasori just never considered it his thing.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He murmured, pulling away. Evelynn looked up at him, then grinned and gave him a firm nod. With that, they continued to the dango shop.

-Time skip!-

They were nearing the lake, and Audrey was nervous. She wasn't a ninja. What if they ran into an enemy? There wasn't much she could do. Also, how would her and Evelynn be able to help with capturing a tailed beast? Well, if they ran into an enemy Evelynn would just swing her pole-axe crazily until she at least hit one of them. Audrey wasn't quite that bold, was she? The brunette shook her head, and focused on the road ahead. She would not be dead weight. She promised herself that.

Up ahead they could see some ninja in the midst of a battle.

'Oh no.' Audrey thought.

"What are we going to do, Sasori-no-danna, hm?" Deidara asked. They had hidden themselves in the trees a few yards away.

"I say we rush in and just kick their asses!" Evelynn whispered excitedly. Well, at least one of them was excited for a fight. Audrey gulped.

"Don't be stupid, Evelynn." Sasori hissed. "You can't just rush in like that, you'd be killed."

Evelynn pouted. Sasori pulled out a scroll. It contained ten puppets. He would be needing it.

"Maybe we can go to the other side of the lake, and ambush the three tails from there, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"That would take to long." Sasori muttered. "We're going to have to get passed the.." He paused.

"What is it?" Evelynn asked, peering around him. She saw a blonde haired boy, and a blonde haired girl that looked exactly like him. Twins. They had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, but the boy had what looked like whisker markings. There was also a pink haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a silver haired man with a mask, a black haired boy who almost looked like Sasuke, a man with some sort of helmet? A girl with long purple/black hair was trapped inside what looked a red crystal, a hooded boy, a boy in a green jumpsuit, a girl with brown hair that was pulled into two buns on her head, and a boy with a dog. They were facing a woman with light blue hair and dark eyes. It appeared the woman was facing them alone.

"That's the girl who fought against me with granny Chiyo." Sasori growled, nodding towards the pink haired girl.

"I'll kill that bitch!" Evelynn snapped. As much as Sasori would have loved to see that, he held her back. He knew about the girls inhuman strength. Unfortunately, without chakra, Evelynn wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hey, isn't that the nine-tailed jinchuriki, and the copy ninja, hm?" Deidara whispered while pointing at the silver haired man and the blonde boy. Sasori just nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Audrey whispered. She was getting more nervous by the second. Suddenly, the boy with the dog turned in their direction. The dog with him started to bark and growl.

"Shit!" Sasori hissed. It must have smelled them. Damn ninja dogs.

"What?! What happened?!" Evelynn snapped. "Don't tell me it fucking smelled us."

"Must have, yeah." Deidara muttered. He was already reaching his hands into his clay pouches.

"Well, shit!" Evelynn pulled her pole axe off her back, and got into a fighting stance. Sasori prepared his scroll, and Audrey took a few steps back, pulling a kunai out of the ninja pouch on her hip.

"Who's over there?!" The man with the helmet called out. Deidara stepped from the trees and into their view.

"Ah the Kyuubi-container. Looks like we'll be getting you and the three-tails, hm." Deidara drawled with a smirk.

"This bastard again?!" the blonde snapped. He turned in Deidara's direction. The blonde beside him came to his side, also glaring at Deidara.

"Calm down, Naruto. We'll get him this time." The girl said with a determined look.

"It's been awhile, mini-Tsunade." Sasori said in a bored tone as he stepped out as well. He had already summoned his puppets, and had them behind him and to his sides ready to attack. The pink haired girl glared at him, and took a fighting stance.

"You killed Lady Chiyo!" She snapped.

"So what if I did?" Sasori drawled. At this point Evelynn stepped out, and stood beside him. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and whispered something in his ear. Sasori nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto snapped.

"Evelynn Crevan." Evelynn sneered at him. "I'm gonna be the one who kicks pinky's ass."

"Like hell you are!" Naruto was about to run at them, but the silver haired ninja grabbed his shoulder. "Let go, Kakashi-sensei!"

"No!" Kakashi said firmly. "They're just trying to get you riled up. Pay attention. She doesn't even have any chakra."

Naruto looked shocked for a minute, but then narrowed his eyes at Evelynn.

"Hey, you're right." The blonde confirmed.

"Hey, what's going on?!" The blue haired woman, who was their original opponent, snapped.

"Why would Akatsuki recruit someone who isn't a ninja?" The man in the helmet asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing, Yamato." Kakashi said calmly. You could see on his face he was fairly agitated, though. He pushed up his headband up away from his left eye, revealing a Sharingan.

"Hey, isn't that the same eye technique thing that Sasuke and Itachi have?" Evelynn inquired looking to Deidara and Sasori. The former nodded.

"Sasuke?" Naruto barked. "What do you know about Sasuke?!"

"Uh, he's part of Akatsuki and dating my friend Shoto?" Evelynn stated bluntly. The second part seemed to make the blonde and pink haired girl look crestfallen.

"Liars! Sasuke would never join you!" The blonde snapped.

"Well, if Shoto were here she would tell you.." Evelynn started, before Sasori cut her off.

"That's enough, Evelynn. They don't need to know our business." Sasori drawled. Evelynn just rolled her eyes.

"You had better give Sasuke back!" The pink haired girl snapped.

"He came on his own, yeah." Deidara sneered.

"Like hell!" The girl that looked like Naruto snapped. Apparently, she had the same temperament of her brother, only she wasn't as quick to attack.

"Think what you want." Evelynn waved her hand dismissively. "We're only here for the three tails. So get out of our way."

With that statement, Naruto snapped. He ran at Evelynn, Rasengan in hand. Kakashi barely had time to shove him out of the way as one of Sasori's puppets started firing poisoned senbon needles at him.

"Naruto! Do not attack unless we say so!" Kakashi snapped.

Currently, the boy with the dog, Kakashi, Naruto, his twin, Sakura, Yamato, and the other blonde girl were facing Akatsuki. The rest were facing he blue haired girl, who the Akatsuki had gathered had the girl with purple-black hair held captive. Audrey was still hidden.

"I've had enough, let's get this over with."

With that, Evelynn ran at the blonde, that she later found out was called 'Ino,' and swung her pole axe. Ino jumped out of the way, in just the knick of time. No one expected a girl who wasn't a ninja to be so.. Straight forward. Naruto once again charged at Deidara and Sasori, Kakashi and his twin(Leia) right behind him. Sakura had gathered her chakra to her fist, and was currently trying to smash Evelynn to bits.

Evelynn, despite being the hot tempered woman she was, was not an ignorant woman as well. She continued to dodge Sakura's attacks as best she could. Her hazel eyes calculating every movement. If she swung her weapon at just the right time.. Now! Sakura had jumped in the air, and was about to bring her fist down on Evelynn. The red-headed woman moved to the left to dodge, and swung her pole-axe up.. Hit! She sliced Sakura across the stomach. It wasn't fatal, but it was enough that the pinkette had to get out of the way and heal herself. Personally, Sasori was very proud. Now, Evelynn was facing off with Ino. Mostly, Evelynn was just using her pole axe to block the kunia the blonde was furiously swinging at her.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Leia were now after Sasori and Deidara. Sasori was using his puppets to shoot poisoned senbon at the copy nin, and Deidara was dodging Naruto's and Leia's furious attacks.

"Tell us where Sasuke is!" Leia snapped.

"Why would I do that, hm?" Deidara asked as he dodged Naruto's shadow shuriken.

Audrey watched from the tree's, frozen with fear. What was wrong with her?! Her friends and lover were out there fighting, and she was hiding in the trees like a scared kid. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Leia coming up behind Deidara. Sasori seemed to be holding his own, but Deidara was distracted by the kyuubi container. Before she could think of anything else, Audrey blindly launched the kunai she was holding at Leia.

Leia's eyes widened, and she suddenly winced as the kunia drove itself into her shoulder. What the hell?! She looked over to the trees, and standing there was a very upset looking Audrey. Her blue eyes were flashing dangerously.

"No one hurts Deidara." She stated bluntly, pulling out another kunai. "No one."

With that, her and Leia started to clash. Kunai against Kunai. Deidara and Naruto looked at the two shocked for a moment. Some where behind them, Evelynn let out a holler of excitement for Audrey. Deidara grinned like a maniac, and turned back to Naruto. Sasori had succeeded in scratching Kakashi with one of the senbon, and Evelynn had gotten her pole axe wedged in Ino's gut. The purple-black haired girl had been freed from the crystal, and was trying to help Sakura heal Ino and Kakashi. (Not that they could do much for Kakashi. He needed an antidote, and fast.)

Yamato called everyone to retreat. If they wanted everyone back alive, they need to go. Now. With a last few threats and warnings the leaf ninja took off. The group of four let them go. They had their own matters to attend to. The three tails.

Evelynn ran up to Audrey grinning. The red-head had a few injuries. Mostly from when she had faced the brunette with the two buns on her head. It turned out she was a weapons mistress, and if Sasori had not attached chakra string to Evelynn before the fight, and pulled her out of the way.. Well, Evelynn would be dead. Instead she had a few deep gashes here and there on her body, and a nasty bruise was forming on her abdomen.

Audrey grinned back. She had not sustained as much damage as Evelynn, since she only fought Leia. The most the brunette had was a few cuts on her arms from trying to block Leia from hitting any vital points.

"That was so badass, Audrey." Evelynn said.

"Ah, well, it was nothing." Audrey replied in mock honesty. Deidara came up beside her, and kissed her temple.

"That was amazing, un!" He exclaimed.

"Didn't really think you had it in you." Sasori smirked.

Evelynn punched him in the gut. All Audrey could do was grin. She promised she would not be dead weight, and dead weight she was not.

"So, how are we going to get the three-tails?" Evelynn inquired.

The four looked to the lake to see a very large turtle surfacing in the water.

Audrey almost fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn weapon, for those who don't know what a pole axe is; cliparts/c/6/5/0/1206577413568202334lamatin_ .
> 
> I know originally Shizune was with them, but I decided to change it. Leia is an OC someone requested I put into the story. She's Naruto's twin. So instead of Shizune with them, I added her in.
> 
> A/N; This was my second 'battle' scene! What did you all think? Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Review, and let me know what you think!


	7. Gaining Chakra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this would actually work. I mean, I guess it's not completely logical, but I still generally like the idea.
> 
> So, review! Reviews are wonderful!

It was now October. Gina was seven months pregnant, and she was getting huge. According to Evelynn. In fact, when Evelynn said this Gina had thrown a butcher knife in her direction. Evelynn managed to dodge. So our little red-head is alright.

The Akatsuki members had been teaching the girls basic Tai Jutsu. Shoto excelled at this. They were also taught how to use various weapons. This is where Evelynn shined. Konan and Yahiko were certain they had found a way for the girls and Adrian to posses chakara. It would take a week for the technique to be completed. It was also going to be very, very painful.

"So, what the fuck do we have to do?" Evelynn asked.

Right now everyone was in the living room at the Akatsuki base. Audrey, Deidara, and Sasori were sitting on one couch, and Evelynn was laying across them. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan were on the couch across from them. Gina was in the arm chair, and Itachi was sitting on one of the arms. Kisame was on the floor playing some sort of game with Adrian. Hidan was leaning back against the bottom on the couch Evelynn was on. Shoto, Sasuke, and Kakuzu were leaning against the wall between the two couches. Zetsu was off on a mission.

"Basically, we'll have to place chakara rods through out your body. You'll be separated from everyone for a week. Within that week the chakra rods will slowly inject chakra throughout your body. The reason why it takes so long, is because you don't have chakra systems. So while the chakra seeps into your body it will start creating a chakra system in you. It's going to be painful, because your body is going to be adjusting itself to the chakra, and your new chakara network." Konan explained.

"I don't think Adrian or Gina should do this.." Evelynn stated quietly.

"We can give them enough sedatives to where they'll be in a temporary coma. They won't feel a thing." Yahiko assured.

"Yeah, but that can't be healthy for the baby." Audrey stated.

"More than likely the baby already has a chakra network. He is an Uchiha, after all." Konan smiled.

Ah, that was right. Itachi was a ninja. More than likely the baby would be born with the sharingan. Back in August, after Audrey's and Evelynn's first mission, Gina and Itachi had gotten married. It was a beautiful little ceremony. Though they were sure how they felt about Hidan as the priest. He did his part well enough, though.

"Well, I'm all for it." Evelynn said.

"I agree. The sooner we get chakra, the sooner we can start real training." Shoto added.

Audrey just nodded slowly. Gina looked rather pale. Poor Adrian didn't know what was going on.

The girls were led into the basement, and into a cell room. Though this time they would not be shackled to the wall. Evelynn had requested Adrian be put in the same cell as her. Unfortunately the procedure didn't allow that, so he was placed in the one across from her. She sat with him while they sedated him, and her and Sasori made sure to kiss his forehead and soothe him as the chakra rods were implanted all over his body. He couldn't really feel it, but Sasori and Evelynn still thought it looked painful. When Nagato was done implanting the rods they were ushered out of the cell, and a barrier seal was placed so the chakra rods couldn't connect to each other.

Evelynn went into her cell next. She was strapped down onto the cot.

"So you don't try to pull the rods out while the chakra is going into your system." Nagato explained.

The red-headed woman only nodded. In all honesty, Sasori had never seen her like this. It was like a shutter had been closed over a camera lens. She was completely emotionless. It was odd, not to see Evelynn as her usual cheery, 'in your face' woman. Sasori held one of her hands as Nagato got ready to implant the chakra rods in her. She gave him a grateful look, and then cried out as the first rod impaled her. To be sure no one else heard her cries, she bit down on her lip as the rest were implanted. When Nagato was finally finished she was quivering in pain. Sasori looked almost heart-broken, but he knew that soon she would be a real ninja. Chakra and all. He and Nagato left, and Nagato put up the barrier seal.

Audrey was a wreck, to say the least. Pain was not something she was used to. As she was strapped on the bed, she looked fearfully at Deidara.

"Th-this won't kill me, right?" She choked out.

"No, no. It won't kill you, un. The rods aren't anywhere near your vitals or anything. You'll be fine, I promise, yeah." Deidara cooed at her. He smoothed her hair, and kissed her forehead.

Audrey wailed as the first rod was injected. Deidara tried his best to keep her calm, but to no avail. Her screams could be heard all over the Akatsuki base. The ones who weren't in the basement winced every time they heard one of her cries. Thankful that they had been born with their chakra. By the time Nagato was done, Deidara looked very grim, and Audrey's face was soaked with her tears. She didn't even want to look at the blood that she knew was seeping from the wounds. Nagato gently ushered Deidara out, but not without Deidara promising Audrey the wedding of her dreams as soon as this was over with. Once they were out Nagato put of the barrier, and made his way over to Shoto's cell.

Shoto was very calm. She laid back on the bed, and allowed herself to be strapped down. Sasuke sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. The black haired woman merely nodded.

Nagato checked to make sure she was ready. When she confirmed she was, he started to inject the chakra rods. Shoto winced at every rod placed in her. Sasuke now sat at the head of her bed. He held one of her hands, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. By the time Nagato was done, Shoto was in tears. She had not uttered a single sound the whole time. As Sasuke got up to leave, Shoto squeezed his hand. He looked down at her.

"I.. Love you." She whispered. Sasuke's gaze softened slightly, and he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Shoto did not need to hear the words back. She knew Sasuke loved her. As Sasuke exited the cell, Nagato put the barrier seal in place.

Gina was already laying down. Konan and Itachi were with her. She was constantly questioning if it were the right thing, and if they were sure the baby would be safe. By the time Nagato got there she had worn herself out with worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked. Personally, he wasn't too keen on the idea.

"I suppose I should get it out of the way now." Gina muttered.

With that Konan placed an I.V. into her arm, and slowly Gina drifted off to sleep. It was a very potent sedative that would put her in a coma-like state for at least a week. At least, they hoped it would last a week. Once Konan announced she was completely under the sedative Nagato came forward, and started implanting the chakra rods. Itachi winced at every rod he placed in his wife, and made sure to keep a firm grip on her hand. Even if she couldn't feel it, he would not let her go through this alone. Konan stayed beside Nagato, and made sure he did not place the rods too close to her womb, or her vitals. Once he was finished, Itachi sighed in relief. At least that part was over. After a brief kiss on his wife's lips, Itachi slowly followed Nagato and Konan out of the cell, and Nagato placed the seal on the enclosure.

All they could do now was wait.

-Time skip/ summary thing-

The screams of the girls who were awake could be heard throughout the base. No one went on missions, and Konan and Yahiko had decided to stay at the base until the process was completely. No one was permitted to go in the basement, no matter what. As it would mess up the technique, and they would have to start over.

To say the least; Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were a wreck that whole week. None of them slept. They hardly ate. Three times Yahiko and Nagato had to restrain Sasori from running into the basement. Another time Kisame had to hold Itachi back, as he was sure he had heard Gina wake up. Deidara was currently in a zombie-like state, and could not bring himself to go anywhere near the basement. Sasuke had to be locked up for an entire day one time near the end of the week.

Five days after immense pain from the chakra systems forming in their bodies the girls that were awake had screamed their throats raw. Audrey had passed out multiple times from pain. Shoto tried to ignore it, but could not stop the screams from coming. Evelynn tried desperately to break her restraints, and even tried to call out to Adrian, who would not wake up. As it turned out the sedatives worked very well for Adrian and Gina. They didn't wake up through the whole week, and neither had felt any pain during the process.

-End time skip/ summary thing-

It was finally the end of the week. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko would go to the basement alone. They had declared the men too emotional, and could not have them disturbing the end of the process. Otherwise they would have to start all over.

In the basement, Konan went to Audrey's cell. The young brunette looked incredibly frail. Konan sat next to her bed.

"Audrey, can you hear me?" Audrey only nodded, so Konan continued. "I'm going to remove the chakra rods now, okay?"

Again, she only nodded.

As gently as she could, Konan removed the rods. Audrey's body trembled and retched with silent sobs, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Konan's heart broke.

"Now I'm just going to make sure your chakra system is running correctly, okay?"

Again, Audrey only nodded.

Konan gathered some chakra to her hands, and placed them on Audrey's abdomen. She could feel the center of her chakra system. It had worked. Konan used her chakra to pull all of Audrey's chakra to her chakra center, then slowly released her chakra so it flowed one way. When the chakra rods admitted the chakra into Audrey's body, it just pulled it in any which way it could. They had to get all the chakra to flow in one way together. After Konan finished she undid the straps that held Audrey down.

"I know Deidara is dying to see you."

Audrey gave a weak smile, and Konan led her upstairs to the medical room. There, she patched up Audrey's wounds from the chakra rods, and handed her over to Deidara. The bomber scooped Audrey up, and held her gently in his lap, rocking her slowly. Then, Konan went to check Gina's chakra system.

Yahiko entered Evelynn's cell. The red-head averted her eyes in his direction.

"You still alive over there?" The ginger joked.

"It'd take more than this to take out Evelynn Crevan." The woman spoke hoarsely. Her voice almost gone from all the screaming she had done.

"Well, I just need to get those rods out, check the chakra system, then we can get Adrian, and get you guys out of here." Yahiko grinned.

Evelynn nodded in understanding, and braced herself for the pain that would come with the removal of the rods. Yahiko tried to be as gentle as possibly. Evelynn was fairly certain her body had gone numb. Once the rods were removed, Yahiko removed the straps that held her down. Once they were off Evelynn tried to sit up, only to be held down by Yahiko.

"Woah! I told you I had to check your chakra system!" Evelynn glared at him. "Well, it's good to see you're still yourself."

As Yahiko teased her, he went about fixing her chakra system the same way Konan had done with Audrey. Once everything was set, Yahiko helped her up, and they went over to Adrian's cell together. Evelynn demanding that she not leave the basement unless she had Adrian with her.

Nagato entered Shoto's cell. Shoto didn't seem to acknowledge him. Perhaps she didn't sense or hear him?

"Are you alright?" Nagato asked.

"Y-yes." Came the hoarse reply. Nagato sighed with relief. At least she was alive.

"I'm going to remove the rods, and balance your chakra system. Then we can get you out of here."

"Okay."

Her voice, like Evelynn's, was gone from all the screaming she had done. In fact, she looked a lot paler than she normally did as well. The first thing they would have to do is get something to eat. After that, they would need to rest, and Nagato would inform the other members not to disturb them. The girls just went through hell and back, no doubt.

Gently, Nagato removed the rods. Aside from wincing every time one was removed, Shoto remained silent. Once they were removed, Nagato undid the straps that held her down, and started to balance out her chakra system. The girls would have to rest a couple days, so they would know exactly how much chakra each had. Once he was finished Nagato helped her sit up.

"I think I can walk on my own." Shoto whispered hoarsely. Nagato just nodded, and kept close behind her as they made their way up to the main part of the base.

-Time skip!-

It was now a week after the girls gained their chakra systems.

Audrey was rapidly learning medical nin-jutsu. As it turned out, she was a very quick and skilled medical ninja. Currently, Konan was teaching her evasion, so she would be able to dodge any enemy attacks, but also keep her eyes on her teammates. When Konan wasn't helping her train, she was studying scrolls and books about medical nin-jutsu techniques, and then teaching them to Gina. Since Gina was nearing her eight month of pregnancy, this was about all she could do for now.

Evelynn probably had the best chakra control. So much so, that she had figured out how to transmit chakra into her weapons, and make them ten times deadlier than they were before. She still favored the pole axe, though Kisame was teaching her how to gather chakra into he metal plates in her gloves. If she was able to accomplish this, then she would also be able to fight with just her bare hands. This pleased Evelynn to no end.

Shoto was highly intelligent, and therefore was very good at strategies. She was best at making clones, and in doing so using them to her full advantage. Basically, she used them to confuse her opponents. Sort of like a genjutsu, just without the genjutsu. She also had amazing stamina, and incredible speed. Currently, she was able to take her axe and chain and whip it at an opponent with bullet speed, and almost dead-on aim. Rarely did she miss a target. Itachi, having remembered Shoto mentioning being a gun slinger, was now teaching her how to use senbon needles. Which she could launch at opponents from a distance, hidden or not. This pleased Shoto, as she excelled at long range combat.

With training underway, and new found skills, our girls were ready for missions.

Hm, they did promise Shikamaru a chance for revenge, after all.


	8. No one parties like the Akatsuki

It was now November. Sasori's and Evelynn's birthdays were coming up, and Gina was in her ninth month of pregnancy. Missions were put on hold, except for Zetsu, as the girls were trained. Right now Shoto, Evelynn, Audrey, Konan, and Gina were outside in the clearing they found in a forest nearby practicing and studying.

"We need headbands!" Evelynn declared.

"We're not part of a village." Shoto stated calmly. She was currently studying the human anatomy, so she could aim her senbon at the human vitals.

"Yeah, I know that, but we could get headbands with the kanji for 'Akatsuki' on them!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Konan said thoughtfully. She was training with Audrey, who was getting more and more skilled at evasion. Having been distracted, Konan barely managed to dodge Audrey's boomerang shuriken that was tossed at her.

"Sorry Konan!" Audrey yelled out to her as she caught the weapon that made its way back to her. She ran over to see what they were talking about. "What's going on."

"Evelynn suggested we get headbands with the Akatsuki kanji on it." Gina explained. She was sitting under a tree studying on of the medical books.

"Kakuzu won't like that, if Nagato agrees." The brunette snickered. She wanted as Evelynn punched a tree, and completely knocked it over.

"Well, Kakuzu can live with it." The red-head studied her handy work appreciatively.

"I guess it would be nice." Shoto said. "I mean, right now the one's who do have headbands only have a slash across it to show they disregard their village. Maybe if we got our own headbands other villages would see us as a true organization, if they don't already."

"I can see the sense in that." Gina said carefully.

"I'll make sure to bring it up to Nagato." Konan stated, sending a wave of explosive tags at Audrey.

The brunette barely managed to dodge. "Hey!"

-Time skip!-

It was November sixth, and they were going to celebrate Sasori's and Evelynn's birthdays. Konan had brought up the forehead protector idea to Nagato, who agreed to do so. This caused Kakuzu to almost have a heart attack. The miser muttering something about the money it would cost to get fifteen head protectors made. Since Evelynn had insisted they get one for Adrian as well. Regardless, Kakuzu had found someone who was willing, and placed the order in. They would get them in two weeks tops.

Now, everyone was getting ready for Evelynn's and Sasori's party. What that meant was Itachi and Gina were taking Adrian to a nearby village to an inn where they would spend the night, and Hidan had gone out to buy alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

"Now, you be really good, and I'll make sure to buy you a new teddy bear, okay?" Evelynn cooed at Adrian. He had mentioned he was really sad with his old teddy bear, Eskimo.

"Okay, mother." Adrian grinned up at her. Evelynn kissed his forehead, and Sasori pulled him into a hug.

"Be good, and we love you." Sasori muttered to the boy, kissing his temple. Kisame was sure to tease him later for the open act of affection.

"Goodbye mother, goodbye Sasori. I love you!" Adrian cried in his little kid voice. After they said their goodbyes, Itachi and Gina took off with him.

A couple hours later Hidan appeared with the alcohol, and the party was started. Almost as soon as he walked in the door Evelynn grabbed a bottle of sake and drank deeply.

"Hell yeah!" she cheered. "To another year alive!"

"To another year alive" Sasori smirked and clanked his bottle against Evelynn's. Both taking a swing of the alcohol.

Soon, everyone was completely wasted.

Kisame and Audrey were standing on the kitchen table, and Kisame had a lamp shade on his head. They were singing "Don't go breaking my heart" by Elton John. A song Audrey had taught him. Kakuzu was filming them for black mail later. Deidara was chasing Hidan around, trying to blow him up. Apparently, Hidan thought it would be funny to get a fake pregnancy test, and convince Deidara Audrey was pregnant. Since he and Audrey hadn't been intimate yet the intoxicated Deidara thought Audrey was cheating on him. Shoto made it a point to let Deidara know Audrey never left the hideout without him. On this realization Deidara began chasing Hidan down.

Evelynn and Sasori were in the living room, and Sasori was teaching Evelynn how to dance. Well, trying to. Seeing as how they were very, very drunk.

"No, you have to move to the left!" Sasori snapped.

"I'm directionally challenged!" Evelynn cried as she tried to move her right foot.

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Well move your foot out of my way!"

"You're supposed to be following my lead!"

"Well, you're a crappy leader!"

"You are a crappy leader!"

"I'm not the one leading, Sasori!"

"Ouch, get off my foot!"

"Stop putting your foot under mine!"

"Well, if you'd just listen.."

"Well, if you'd just teach a little better.."

This argument went on for an hour.

On the coffee table, a little ways away from where Sasori and Evelynn were, Sasuke and Nagato were having an arm-wrestling match.

"Come on, Nagato! Take him out!" Konan wailed.

"Come on, Sasuke! I bet money on you!" Yahiko cried.

"When did you bet money on him?" Shoto slurred, looking at Yahiko.

The ginger thought for a moment.

"Oh.. I didn't.. Come on, Nagato! You can get this guy!" Yahiko suddenly exclaimed.

Finally, after ten minutes of struggling, Sasuke pinned Nagato's hand down.

"You did it!" Shoto wailed. She threw her arms around her boyfriend, and then continued to roll around on the living room floor making out.

"I can't believe this. I'm leader of the Akatsuki, and I can't even win an arm wrestling match!" Nagato looked almost in tears as he clutched his head, and leaned on the coffee table.

Yahiko patted his friends back comfortingly.

-Time skip!-

The next morning everyone realized none of them made it to their rooms. Evelynn and Sasori had fallen asleep in the arm chair in rather uncomfortable looking angles. Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato were dog piled on one of the couches. No one even wanted to know how that turned out. Hidan and Deidara had passed out in the hallway that led to the bathroom and the medical room. Audrey was sleeping under the kitchen table, Kisame was curled up on the other couch in the living room, and Sasuke and Shoto had somehow managed to curl up together under the coffee table. Sasuke was only in his boxers.

The first to wake was Evelynn, surprisingly. She untangled herself from Sasori, and stumbled to the kitchen to get coffee started. Since so many of them lived together, they had two coffee makers. On her way, she caught sight of Audrey under the table, clutching the lampshade.

"Audrey." Evelynn muttered, nudging the brunette with her foot. The woman stirred.

"I didn't kill any carrots." Audrey muttered.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, Evelynn."

"Why are you under the kitchen table?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"Ah."

Evelynn helped Audrey up, and together they got the coffee started. Once they had heir mugs they managed to find two chairs and sit at the table.

"My head is killing me." Audrey groaned.

"Ditto."

Next to stumble into the kitchen were Sasuke and Shoto.

"Has anyone seen my clothes?" Sasuke muttered.

"Why are you naked?" Evelynn asked in amusement. The Uchiha just glared at her.

"There's a pair of pants in the sink." Audrey informed him.

Nodding, Sasuke went and claimed his pants. To this day no one knows how they got there.

Hidan came tumbling in next.

"Where the fuck is the coffee? Oh my Jashin, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die."

"You're immortal, Hidan." Shoto reminded him.

"Oh, right.."

Next to enter were Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato. They didn't bother to say anything. They just grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat with the others at the table. After a few minutes Evelynn decided to go wake Sasori. She crawled into the living and up to the arm chair.

"Wake up." She poked his nose. He waved her hand away, so she tried again. "Wake up!"

"Evelynn, if you don't leave me alone right this second I will poison your next cup of coffee" the puppeteer growled.

Evelynn stood up, and yanked him off the armchair. Sasori jumped up and chased her around the kitchen for ten minutes.

Finally, Deidara, Kisame, and Kakuzu woke up. Deidara plopped next to Audrey on the floor, and laid his head against her thigh. Evelynn and Sasori had finally calmed down. Evelynn was now sitting on Sasori's lap, and both were sipping from their coffee mugs. After Kisame and Kakuzu got their coffee and sat down everyone looked sleepily around at each other.

"Man, that was one fucking party, huh?" Hidan broke the silence.

Everyone agreed. No one parties the like Akatsuki parties.

'What the hell would all the village leaders think, if they saw the Akatsuki drunk or hungover?' Nagato thought to himself with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if there's a kanji for the word Akatsuki or not, but we'll just play pretend there is, okay? Okay.
> 
> Review, review! After all, reviews are what make fanfictions go 'round! Or something like that.


	9. Welcome to your family, Nina

It November twentieth. They had gotten their new forehead protectors. Evelynn had turned hers into the belt buckle on her studded belt, Shoto and Hidan wore theirs around their necks, Audrey used hers as a headband, Gina tied hers around her left thigh, Kakuzu had attached his to the hood he wore, Sasori just kept his on his person (usually tied on his hip on his ninja pants), and Zetsu kept his somewhere in his venus fly trap. Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Yahiko, Kisame, Deidara and Sasuke wore theirs normally. Adrian didn't have his yet. Sasori and Evelynn kept in on the dresser in their room.

"I'm a real ninja, yet." He had explained to them cutely. "Once I'm trained, I'm gonna wear mine like Leader Nagato's!"

This had tickled Nagato to no end, that the kid looked up to him. The ones that had original forehead protectors kept them in their rooms. They couldn't seem to part with them. Which was understandable. Those forehead protectors symbolized where they had originated from, and what had brought them together.

It was around one in the afternoon when Gina felt her first contraction. She had first shrugged it off as a false contraction, but when another appeared not two minutes later, she flipped out.

"Itachi!" She screamed from the living room.

Shoto had taught the Akatsuki how to play poker. So right now Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Yahiko were playing. Everyone else was sitting around watching them. The only ones who weren't were Deidara and Hidan. Who were in the living room with Gina.

"Itachi, the baby!" Gina yelled again. This got the Uchiha's attention. He raced into the room.

"What happened?" He asked looking worriedly at his wife.

"C-contractions! Ah!" Gina winced and held her stomach. Suddenly, the couch was soaked.

"Did you just piss yourself?" Hidan looked at the blonde horrified. Konan, who had just entered the room, smacked him upside the head.

"No, you idiot! Her water broke! Itachi, help me get her in the medical room!"

He nodded, and with Konan's help they hoisted Gina up.

"Oh god, oh god! Itachi it hurts!" Gina wailed.

"I know. It'll be okay. It'll be over soon." He tried to soothe her. He and Konan, with a little difficulty, got her into the medical room, and on to the cot. Soon, Audrey joined them.

"Gina's having the baby?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, the fucking baby is coming!" Gina snapped. Audrey grinned and set everything up to deliver the baby.

-Time skip!-

Gina had been in the medical room for two hours. In the first hour, almost the entire Akatsuki had flooded the room.

"Get them out of here!" Gina cried. "Oh, god. I'm going to fucking kill you for doing this to me Itachi! First, you get me pregnant. Now you let all your friends in here to see your wife's fucking vagina?!

What is wrong with you?!"

After that, Audrey had ushered everyone out. Only Konan, Itachi, and herself were permitted in the medical room.

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. I should be allowed in there if I want." Nagato grumbled.

"You really want to be in there to watch Gina try to kill Itachi, and push a bunch of bodily fluid and a tiny human out of her snatch?" Evelynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind watching her kill Itachi." Hidan stated with a grin. Evelynn gave a small laugh and high-fived him.

"Itachi, I swear when this is over, I'm going to kill you!" They heard Gina shriek.

"On second thought, I feel safer out here." Nagato said. Yahiko patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Konan emerged for a moment. Her hands and the front of her clothes soaked with blood and other bodily fluids.

"We need more towels." She grinned. "It won't be long now. The baby is already crowning. Gina's already broke one of Itachi's hands, I'm sure. She's working on the other one."

Evelynn, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame howled with laughter. Even Sasuke gave a chuckle at that.

"Will you four calm down." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"If Audrey were out here, she'd hit you." Shoto said calmly to Deidara.

This caused Deidara to shut up instantly.

"Ahaaa! Look at how fucking whipped he is!" Hidan laughed. "Even at the mention on her you shut up."

"Shut up, idiot." Kakuzu smacked him over the head.

"Ouch! What the fuck?! What is this? Hit Hidan in the head day?!" The Jashinist snapped.

"Yes." Sasori said then hit Hidan over the head himself.

-Time skip!-

Another three hours passed, and the baby still hadn't arrived. A few of the members were getting worried, but Konan assured them everything was fine.

"What if it dies, un?!" Deidara suddenly shouted. "Or what if Gina dies?! We can't let Gina die!"

The blonde bomber was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"It's not going to do anyone any good if you keep freaking out, brat!" Sasori snapped.

"How can we not freak out, yeah?! One of our own could die in that room, hm!"

"Calm down, Deidara!" Evelynn snarled. Shoto just glared at the bomber. Gina was their friend above all else, and the thought of her dying didn't put them in a good mood.

"Can't we do something?" Kisame asked.

"Like what? Audrey and Gina are the only two with actual medical experience." Shoto stated.

"We can't let Gina die! We can't, un!" Deidara wailed.

Evelynn stalked into the kitchen, grabbed a skillet, walked back into the living, and promptly knocked the bomber out cold.

"If anyone else says anything about Gina dying I will obliterate you!" The red-headed woman snapped glaring at everyone in the room. Sasori came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Miss Gina is gonna be okay, right?" Adrian asked in a small voice. He had been colouring on the coffee table, but looked up when Deidara started freaking out.

"Nothing is going to happen to Gina or her baby." Shoto promised, kneeling next to the small boy. When he looked at her, she gave a reassuring smile, and he went back to colouring.

Another hour or so passed, and they all finally heard what they had been waiting for. A small wail from a baby could be heard down the hall. Then, they heard the sound of Gina sobbing, and Audrey congratulating her. Everyone looked at the clock. It was seven-nineteen.

After about ten minutes Itachi walked into the living room, a smiled plastered on his face.

"A girl." Was all he could manage. Sasuke got up and put a hand on his older brothers shoulder.

"Congratulations, daddy." The younger Uchiha smirked. Suddenly, Itachi pulled him into a hug. After a moment of surprise Sasuke hugged back.

"So when do we get to see the damn thing?" Hidan asked. Kisame smacked him upside the head.

"That thing is a baby." Kisame said with a bit of irritation. Out of everyone in Akatsuki Kisame was closest with Itachi. He wasn't about to let his best friends baby get insulted.

"Whatever." Hidan muttered while rubbing his head.

"Give Gina a few minutes to rest, and then we can all go in and see her." Itachi said.

"What's her name?" Yahiko asked with a grin.

"Well, we decided on that a few months ago. If it was a boy we'd name him Izuna, after Izuna Uchiha. If it was a girl, we'd name her Nina. Since her grandmother was named Mina, her mother Tina, and her Gina." Itachi explained.

"Nina Uchiha." Sasuke muttered.

"It's got a nice ring to it." Evelynn grinned. She looked down to find Adrian tugging on her belt.

"Does this mean I get someone to play with?" Adrian asked.

"Ah, when she's a little older. Yes. Right now she's just a baby and can't do much." Evelynn explained to the young boy. He seemed to understand and nodded. Then, Konan walked out.

"Well," she smiled. "We can all go in and see her. Only for a little while. Gina's awfully tired."

Everyone looked around at each other, then followed Konan down the hall, and into the medical room.

Once inside, they were greeted by the sight of Gina holding a small bundle to her chest. Audrey was drying her hands on a towel and grinning. Evelynn was the first to walk up to Gina's bedside, followed closely behind by Shoto and Itachi.

"Oh, she had the Uchiha hair." Evelynn cooed.

"Her eyes are blue." Shoto noted while smiling down at her friend.

"Most babies are born with blue eyes. Hers are darker than Gina's, so they'll probably end up like Itachi's." Konan explained.

Soon, everyone was crowded around the bed.

"She's beautiful." Yahiko smiled, wrapping an arm around Konan.

"She's gonna make one fine Uchiha." Kisame said, clapping his hand on Itachi's back. Itachi just smiled.

"We're your family, little one." Nagato cooed at the baby.

"You're gonna be my friend." Adrian told her. Sasori had picked him up, and stood next to Evelynn at Gina's bedside. "When you're all growed up."

"I guess she's kind of cute." Hidan said.

"The prettiest little girl in the whole world!" Audrey cooed.

Kakuzu just smiled at Gina, and then handed over a blanket.

"What's this?" Gina asked. Gratefully taking the blanket.

"I saw it in one of the villages, and decided the baby might like it." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Holy shit, the cheap-skate actually bought something out of he kindness of his five fucking hearts?" Hidan said sarcastically. Itachi hit him upside the head.

"Keep it down, Hidan. The baby is sleeping." Sasuke frowned at him.

Everyone turned back to Gina and the baby. It was a cute picture, really.

"Look, Nina. Everyone came to see you." Gina cooed at her daughter. "This is the Akatsuki. Some of them are a little eccentric, but all of us are going to love you and take good care of you."

At her statement the Akatsuki all looked around at each other. It was true, in a weird way. They all were family. Some lovers, some were like brothers, some were like sisters, and others were best friends. Family. Ha, who'd have ever thought it would come to this.

"Hey, where's Deidara?" Audrey suddenly asked. Everyone turned to Evelynn, who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Ah, right.. He was knocked out on the living room floor.


	10. Shika No! Shoto's revenge

It had been two weeks since Nina was born. Everything was very much back to normal. The girls were progressing nicely with their training. Finally, Zetsu came with the news they had all been waiting for.

"It appeared the Nara boy and some comrades are going out in search of information on Akatsuki." White Zetsu said. "The brats are heading out in two days. The copy ninja will with be with them."

"Well," Hidan turned to Shoto and Sasuke grinning. "Should be give the Nara boy a chance for revenge?"

Currently, Evelynn, Shoto, Sasuke, Hidan, and Nagato were all outside training. Hidan and Evelynn had been sparring, and Sasuke and Shoto were sparring with Nagato.

"Hn. I wouldn't mind a reunion with my classmates." Sasuke smirked. Shoto just nodded. She wanted pay back for the stomach wound she had obtained.

"Go ahead then. I'll send Sasori's group out in two days as well. They need to go collect the eight-tails." Nagato stated. Hidan let out a whoop, and ran into the base to tell Kakuzu about their 'mission', if you could call it that.

-Time skip!-

Two days later Shoto, Sasuke, Hidan, and Kakuzu were walking along in a remote area. It wasn't long until the caught sight of Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They were standing on the outskirts of a forest, in a desert-like area.

"We knew if we left the village you'd come looking for us." Shikamaru stated as they approached.

"Well, aren't you a clever boy." Shoto stated coolly.

"Aren't you the one who killed Kotestu?" Ino asked, wearily eying Shoto. "You're not even a ninja, why are you here?"

"Mind your own business." Shoto told her smoothly. Ino glared and got into a fighting stance. Her comrades and that Akatsuki followed suit.

"Hey, isn't that fucking copy ninja supposed to be here or some shi.." Hidan didn't get to finished his sentence. In a flash of lightening Kakashi appeared, and impaled Kakuzu with his chidori.

Shoto, Sasuke, and Hidan jumped out of the way. As Shoto jumped back, she shot six senbon at Kakashi. the copy-nin barely jumped out of the way, and instead they embedded themselves in Kakuzu. Almost as soon as Hidan's feet hit the ground, Shikamaru had his shadows after him. Hidan leaped back from them, Shikamaru following close behind.

"This same fucking trick? I'm not gonna fall for that shit again." Hidan gloated.

"Hidan, watch it." Shoto warned him. She was currently clashing kunai with Kakashi.

"We miss you at the village." Ino was saying to Sasuke. The latter gave her a bored expression.

"As if I care." He drawled.

"How can you not care?!" Ino looked close to tears.

"Konoha has nothing I want. My brother and I already talked, he told me what they did." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, please!" Ino begged. "Come back with us! If you don't.. We'll be forced to eliminate you."

"As if you could." Sasuke smirked. He then drew his sword, and jumped at her.

"Spiky human boulder!" Choji rolled at Sasuke. The Uchiha barely managed to jump back out of the way, and landed back to back with Shoto.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, fine." She muttered as she blocked Kakashi's kunai.

"Kakuzu, get the fuck up!" Hidan yelled. He had embedded his scythe into the tree, and landed on it. Barely avoiding Shikamaru's shadows.

Just as Choji was getting ready to 'spiky human boulder' Sasuke again, Kakuzu appeared behind him and punched him into one of the dead trees nearby.

"You should watch where your aiming those senbon." The miser said to Shoto.

"Right." She snapped.

Suddenly, her and Sasuke switched opponents. Sasuke's sword clashed with Kakashi's kunai, and Shoto dropped her kunai and reached for her axe and chain.

"Die." Shoto stated calmly to Ino. With that statement she shot the axe head towards Ino, who flipped into the air and landed a few feet away. The axe embedded itself into the ground, causing the ground to crack.

"Th-that guy was dead." Shoto heard Shikamaru mutter somewhere behind her.

Almost as if on cue Kakuzu's body started to convulse. his back ripped open, and four masked created made of his threads appeared. Almost instantly one of them disintegrated.

"Jashin dammit, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled. He had leaped at Shikamaru, who barely managed to avoid his scythe. "We just got started, and already one of them drops dead?!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Kakuzu shouted back.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. "The.. The girl has chakra now?!"

"Surprised?" Shoto drawled. Once again she shot her axe and chain at Ino. Ino tried to jump out of the way, but with a flick of her wrist Shoto sent it the direction she jumped. Ino gasped, and jumped back another foot, and the axe slashed her abdomen. Luckily for Ino, the chain had reached its limit. Just as Shoto was about to aim sebon at her, Kakashi came up behind her aiming a chidori at her.

"Chidori!" Sasuke leaped at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped to the left to avoid Sasuke, and Shoto jumped to the right.

"Thanks." Shoto said.

"Spiky human boulder!" Choji was coming at Shoto. Ino was off to the side trying to heal herself. Kakuzu took the advantage, and shot one his arms out at her. Grabbing her by the throat he proceeded to strangle her.

Shoto jumped out of the way of Choji. She prepared her sebon for as soon as he unrolled himself. Kakashi and Sasuke were once again fighting, kunai against sword. Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand. Choji's 'spiky human boulder' jutsu wore off, and Shoto shot her senbon at him. Three pierced his neck, and the other three impaled arteries in his arms.

"Choji!" Ino's strangled cries could be heard. Shoto ignored her, and looked around.

"Where's Hidan?" She asked. Kakuzu looked around as well.

"Don't tell me the idiot got caught." Kakuzu growled.

"I can sense his chakra. I'm going after him." Shoto said. With that, she took off after Hidan.

-Nara forest!-

As Shoto caught up with Shikamaru and Hidan she almost laughed at Hidan's predicament. for all his big talk, he was currently stuck in Shikamaru's shadow, and was tied up with what looked like explosive tags. What an idiot. As quietly as she could, Shoto crept closer. She couldn't make out what Shikamaru was saying, but she figured he was getting ready to set off the explosive tags. She whipped out her senbon, and shot them at Shikamaru. He noticed them, and barely jumped out of the way. Shoto walked out from her hiding place.

"So, it's you." Shikamaru said rather calmly.

"Obviously." Shoto replied coolly. "You should go check on your friend. If I recall, I just killed him."

"Ch-choji?" Shikamaru looked shocked.

"Hm, was that the fat ones name?" Shoto asked innocently.

Shikamaru glared at the woman. In a last attempt to get some revenge for his sensei, he threw a dagger at a trigger on the ground under a tree. The tags all around them exploded. Shoto jumped up into a tree to avoid the blow.

"I'll be back to bury you later." Shikamaru said to Hidan. Who was now blown up, and in a hole. With that, Shikamaru ran off in the direction of his comrades. Shoto jumped from her spot in the tree and walked over to Hidan's 'grave'.

"How's it going?" She asked as she peered down at him.

"Get me the fuck out of here, bitch!" Hidan snapped.

"Don't be rude." She remarked coolly. No sooner had she started to pull pieces of him out Sasuke and Kakuzu showed up.

"He said he killed both of you." Sasuke said as he stared at Shoto.

"He lied."

"Hn."

"What the hell happened to you?" Kakuzu asked Hidan.

"What the fuck does it look like?! That asshole fucking blew me up! Just wait until my body is sewn back together."

"What happened with the others out there?" Shoto asked.

"Ino was just about to die as Shikamaru showed up, and I had just stabbed Kakashi through his stomach. As soon as Shikamaru got there, he said we could kill him if we wanted. He got his revenge, because he killed you and buried Hidan. So we dropped the other two, and came to find you two." Sasuke briefed her.

"What an asshole." Shoto said.

"I fucking agree."

"Shut up, idiot. Where the hell is your other arm?"

"Check the hole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle took place in the same place as the anime. Sorry, I described it as best as I could.
> 
> A/N; I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who had been following this story so far! Yes, I am going to be killing off characters. As I said before, this does not follow the plot line of the original series. So there's going to be quite a lot of different things.
> 
> Also, I'd like to let everyone know that I have a third and fourth part planned out. The rest of part two will be basically them hunting for jincuriki. Part three will be preparations for war. Part four will be the war, and the epilogue! Thanks again, to everyone who has been following the story. Oh, and don't forget to leave reviews!


	11. The Eight-Tails

Sasori and Audrey were very uncomfortable. Why? You ask. Well, they were on one of Deidara's clay birds. Right now, Deidara, Evelynn, Audrey, and Sasori were on their way to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Nagato had given them the mission to go get the eight-tails. Deidara and Sasori were less than pleased, since they had already captured the one-tails and the three-tails. Audrey seemed rather anxious, and Evelynn ecstatic.

"I can't wait to beat someone to death!" The red-head exclaimed.

"Evelynn, we need to bring him back alive." Sasori reminded her. She seemed slightly crestfallen.  
Now, they were on one of Deidara's clay birds, rapidly approaching the Cloud village. Sasori and Audrey did not like flying in the least. Deidara and Evelynn very much enjoyed it.

"You just have to relax." Deidara assured Audrey. Halfway through the trip she ended up in his lap. Evelynn fake-gagged.

"Sissy stuff." She whispered to Sasori. Who smirked, and gently touched his forehead to hers.

"Alright, listen." Sasori said. "Once were in, Deidara, Audrey, and myself will surround him. Evelynn, you'll come down on him from above, and try to knock him out. The soon we get this done the better."

"Whatever you say, Sasori-no-danna, hm." Deidara replied. There were no arguments from anyone else, either.

They flew into the village relatively easy. Apparently, the Cloud village did not see the Akatsuki as a threat. How that is even possible, the Akatsuki did not know. They had killed the damn Kazekage, for crying out loud! Though they had heard from a source that Chiyo's brother, who also knew the reanimation jutsu, had brought him back to life. Wonderful.

"There he is, yeah." Deidara pointed to a training platform. There was a tan, blonde, bulky man sitting near one of the post. He appeared to be.. Talking to himself? As well as jotting stuff down in a little notebook.

"Let's go." Sasori muttered. With that, he, Audrey, and Deidara jumped from the bird, and into a small set of trees near the training ground. Evelynn watched from above. The jinchuriki, who she later learned was named 'B', seemed to sense them almost instantly. She watched as Sasori whispered something to Audrey, Audrey nodded, and he and Deidara went on ahead.

Deidara and Sasori swiftly walked towards where B was now standing.

"I don't know who ya are, but ya best show ya self. You can't hide from me! The great B! Fools, ya fools!" The strange man.. Rapped?

"Be quiet, so we can get this over with quickly." Sasori told the man in a bored tone as he and Deidara appeared.

"I can see by your threads, I see your Akatsuki. No matter, I'll take ya with my seven sword style. Teach you not to mess with the Cloud Jinchuriki!"

"Right." Deidara said looking at B with a confused expression. "I don't even want to know, hm."

Without another word Deidara and Sasori jumped on either side of B. Sasori had summoned two of his puppets, and Deidara's hand-mouths were chewing up his clay. B took out, as he said, seven swords. In the Akatsuki's opinion, he looked rather silly. They quickly changed their opinions when one of Sasori's puppets charged at him with a sword. B easily blocked and dodged all the puppets attacks.

"I told you fools. You can't take me, B. The great Cloud jinchuriki!"

Deidara then launched multiple clay spiders that attached themselves to B.

"Katsu!"

"Deidara! We're supposed to bring him back alive." Sasori hissed. They heard a soft 'poof'. A clone?!

From behind them B jumped out from the small patch of woods, swinging his seven swords with great expertise. Sasori and Deidara and leaped away to the middle of the training field, but not without getting a few tastes of his swords. If they could just lure him in a little closer..

"I hope you're ready to die. No one fights the almighty B, and get's out alive. Fools, ya fools!" B came at them again.

From the clay bird, Evelynn watched in some amusement. When they had led B to the middle of the training field she got ready. Now it was time to kick some ass. Evelynn jumped from the clay bird, pole axe above her head to attack. B seemed to sense her, because he looked up and barely managed to jump out of the way. Evelynn's weapon made contact with the ground, and when the smoke cleared she stood in a crater, grinning, and pole axe balanced over her shoulders.

"How's it goin' eight-tails?" She asked as if they had been long time friends. B looked at her a moment, then turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"That's just how she is." Sasori shrugged before flicking his wrist and sending a stream of senbon from a puppet. B used his sword to deflect them. While he was distracted Evelynn came from his left, and swung her pole axe aiming for his abdomen. B flipped into the air, tossing his swords up, and when he landed he caught them neatly in various places. He swung around, a few of his blades slicing into Evelynn's legs and sides before she jumped back.

"Heh, that's almost impressive." Evelynn snarled. From the woods Audrey launched her boomerang shuriken. B deflected it easily, and Audrey jumped out to join her companions. They now surrounded the eight-tail's jinchuriki.

"You might as well give it up, hm." Deidara told him.

"You wanna take me? You'll have to win. I never give in. Fool, ya fool!"

"Have it your way." Sasori drawled. On his command Evelynn rushed forward, tossed her pole axe away, gathered her chakra into her fist, and prepared to knock B out cold. Sasori sent in the puppet with the sword, and Deidara launched more clay spiders at him. Audrey held back, in case the three needed back up.

"Katsu!"

When the explosion cleared the four were face to face with the eight-tailed beast.

"Oh shit, Deidara, now!" Evelynn yelled.

Deidara made a few hand-signs, and the clay bird from earlier dropped down. The beast, not expecting it, didn't have time to dodge.

"Katsu!" An explosion ten times the size of the last one went off. Evelynn covered Audrey, and they tried to peer through the smoke.

When everything cleared, there was B. Unconscious.

"I'm gonna murder that asshole for slicing me up." Evelynn snapped.

"We need him alive." Sasori muttered agitatedly. This is why he needed Hiroku. So he didn't get chopped up by insane rappers who knew seven sword style.

"Let's just get him and go, un." Deidara groaned. Audrey was currently healing some of his deeper gashes.

Sasori injected B with a sedative, and once Deidara made another clay bird, they leaped onto it, and headed home. Sasori and Deidara decided then that they had done their fair share of grabbing tailed beast. Someone else could get the five-tail's and the nine-tail's.

"Are you sure we can't kill him?" Evelynn asked. Sasori looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Shut up, Evelynn."


	12. Fearless like mother, strong like father

"Hey, what the hell happened to you?!" Evelynn laughed out. Her group had returned to the base just a few hour's after Shoto's. Evelynn had just caught sight of Hidan's stitched up body, and was trying her hardest not to fall on the ground with laughter.

"Pull yourself together, Evelynn." Sasori smirked. Instead of carrying B, who was a rather heavy man, Sasori had decided to attach chakra strings to him and make him walk himself. Adrian found this to be incredibly amusing.

"That fucking leaf kid blew me up, and tried to bury me in a fucking hole!" Hidan snapped. He was sitting on the armchair in the living room. Audrey had insisted he let her bandage him up, but the Jashinist told her his body would heal itself.

"The one who's sensei you killed, hm?" Deidara inquired. He plopped down on the couch to the left of Hidan.

"Yeah, that bastard."

"I don't know why you sat down, Deidara. We have to get the eight-tails to the sealing chamber." Sasori drawled.

"Oh, you guys managed to get him?" Nagato entered the room. "We were told he would be most difficult to obtain."

"Is that why you sent us after him?" Sasori growled.

"You were the most capable team, yes.."

"Well, it was no problem! We took the guy out easily!" Evelynn declared with a grin.

"Yeah, we can tell by the bruise on your cheek, the blood on your clothes, and the scar across your stomach that wasn't there before." Kisame had just entered the room.

"At least it's just a scar now." Evelynn frowned. Audrey had healed them on the way home. She was the only one who didn't get caught in the cross fire of B's swords.

Soon, Shoto and Sasuke came into the living room, and plopped down on the couch next to Deidara.

"Someone should go get Itachi and Kakuzu, so we can get to the sealing chambers, and get the eight-tails sealed up." Nagato stated. (More like ordered.)

"I'll get them, yeah." Deidara offered, and went to find the Uchiha and the miser. The original Akatsuki looked at him shocked for a minute, before shaking their heads. They often forgot Deidara had a bit of a change of heart. Actually, now that they thought of it, all of them had changed a little bit. Aside from Konan and Yahiko who were still the same kind, goofy, loving couple they always were. Or Zetsu, who was still the same expert half-plant half-human spy of the Akatsuki.

Nagato himself was a lot less strict. He allowed the members to come and go as they pleased, as long as they carried out their missions. Kisame and Hidan were a lot gentler than they used to be. Though nothing would ever diminish Hidan's foul mouth. Kakuzu had loosened up a little bit when it came to funds, though he still refused to let them buy anything unless they absolutely needed it. Itachi was no longer the stoic, emotionless shinobi that had joined the Akatsuki to spy on them. No, now he was a soft-spoken, yet stern, husband, father, and older brother. Sasuke himself seemed to be a lot happier, though you'd never know it. He kept his calm, cool facade up effortlessly. Deidara had stopped trying to blow everyone up, and he seemed to no longer hold a grudge against being forced into the Akatsuki. Now, he was rather protective of them, more so Audrey, of course. Sasori, who had been known to show the least amount of empathy or emotion, now seemed to be somewhat openly affectionate with Evelynn and Adrian, as well as playing the role of father-figure to perfection. Well, as perfect as an S-Ranked Criminal could, anyways.

Which brought us to our girls. Gina was no longer the book-worm girl she had been before coming to this world. Now, she was a strong, diligent woman. Her genius mind was put to good use here, as she often helped with strategies and what not. She also often helped Audrey, when multiple members turned up injured. Though Audrey was the better medical ninja, Gina was a close second. The blonde was also an incredible mother. Protective, caring, stern, and loving. Truly, she had blossomed into a wonderful woman, and a lovely wife.

Shoto, though still as calm and smooth as ever, was now a bit more relaxed with herself. Gone was the overly defensive girl who knocked someone out if they looked at her the wrong way. In her place stood a fierce ninja, a calming girlfriend, and a loyal friend. No longer did she question herself on who to trust. She knew, she was with them, and she loved all of them with her whole heart.

Evelynn, perhaps, had the most subtle changes. She was still the same short tempered, impatient, reckless woman from before. Only now she managed to show a little affection here and there. Mostly to Adrian, whom she had become an ideal mother for. Evelynn no longer cared for just herself, either. No. The red-headed woman kept sharp eyes and ears out in case any of her family needed her. So, if anything changed about her, she was no longer selfish, and had become selfless for the criminals she and her friends came to adore.

Audrey had probably changed the most. Her once naive and innocent blue eyes had lost their naivety. No longer was she the shy, crybaby that needed Evelynn, Shoto, and Gina to protect her. Back in her old world, she would have fainted at the slightest bit of blood. Now, she stitched up injuries, and healed broken bones like a pro. She no longer stood on the sidelines while her friends fought. No. Audrey now joined in that fighting, when she was needed. She had also become a master at evasion. Yet, even with her slowly growing more and more skillful, Audrey kept her innocence. She still smiled brightly, and her laugh was still the same bubbly tune they knew. Even with all the killing they had done, and all the injuries they sustained. The brunette smiled and laughed and kept their spirits up. Yes, Audrey had grown the most out of the experience. The experience and became the girls' new life.

"Well, let's get going then, hm?" Deidara asked. He had gathered Itachi and Kakuzu. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and turned to the three.

"Right, let's get going." Nagato said. The men left, and Evelynn plopped herself down next to Sasuke and Shoto. Audrey climbed into the armchair. A few minutes passed, and Gina soon showed up with Adrian and Nina to join them.

"It's odd isn't it?" Gina asked softly as she sat on the couch, Nina laid comfortably in her arms. Adrian grabbed his coloring book from the drawer of he coffee table, and sat down near Evelynn's feet to color. He had the new teddy bear Evelynn and Sasori bought him at his side. He had named this one Hiruko, after Sasori's smashed puppet. When asked why the four year old explained that he didn't want Sasori sad anymore, so Adrian had named a new Hiruko. This had tickled the adults to no end.

"What's odd?" Shoto asked quietly, though she already had an idea of what Gina was talking about.

"Us ending up here. Turning out how we did." Gina replied.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of weird. I mean. No one would have thought in a million years we'd end up in a world that isn't supposed to exist, and we'd be living with the bad guys trying to take over the world." Evelynn chuckled and ran her fingers gently through Adrian's hair.

"They're trying to take over the world in the name of peace." Audrey reminded her.

"Hey, world domination is world domination."

"At least their world domination is for a good cause." Shoto added.

"I agree. The Akatsuki's goals are just.. Ideal." Sasuke remarked.

"Well, obviously. That's why we're here." Evelynn rolled her eyes.

"I thought we originally stayed to support our men?" Gina asked.

"Please. We could have convinced them to leave if we wanted, and you all know it." Evelynn replied. The girls all nodded to each other, though Sasuke didn't look convinced.

"I like it here." Adrian suddenly spoke up, looking up at Evelynn. Said female leaned down and kissed him on his nose.

"So do we. This is home, little Adrian. Don't you forget that, okay?"

The black haired boy nodded with a grin, and went back to his coloring book. Yes, Adrian loved it here too. He was a shy kid, but he was a trouble maker. Often, Kisame or Hidan would let him help them with pulling a prank on one of the other members. He was nearing his fifth birthday. After he was five he was going to start learning tai jutsu, and some basic nin-jutsu. The boy was ecstatic.

"I'm going to be fearless like mother, and strong like Sasori!" Adrian had declared. This made all the adults at the base.. Well, it made them proud. Since quite a lot of them didn't want to admit that anything warmed their hearts. They were S-Ranked Criminals, after all.

-Time skip!-

The door to the base burst opened. This startled Evelynn and Audrey, who were currently at the kitchen table making a snack for Adrian. What they saw surprised them more. Hidan and Deidara were carrying Sasori between the two of them. He was barely able to walk. Covered in blood, and Evelynn was first of the two to notice the deep gash across his chest.

"What the fuck happened?!" The red-headed woman snapped.

"Get him into the medical room!" Audrey yelped.

"We had just finished the sealing of the eight-tails. A cloud-nin squad and two leaf-nin squads showed up." Deidara explained briefly to the distressed Evelynn.

Quickly, they took Sasori to the medical room, and laid him on the cot. Audrey used to medical ninjutsu to check his vitals, and then set to work cleaning and stitching the gash on his chest.

"You lost quite a bit of blood there, Sasori. Any longer, and you would have been dead." Audrey said softly.

"What were you thinking, idiot?!" Evelynn snapped at the puppet master. "Going and getting yourself cut up like this! Weren't you paying attention to your opponents?! Dammit, Sasori. Only you would go and nearly get yourself killed. You asshole. Do I have to be by your side every minute so you don't fucking die?!"

Evelynn's rant was cut short as the injured Sasori sat up, with some difficulty, grabbed his girlfriends shoulders, and crashed his lips against hers.

"Shut up." He growled. "Tell me you're going to marry me."

"What?!" Evelynn looked bewildered.

"Tell me you're going to marry me, dammit." Sasori snapped as he leaned back on the cot.

"Really, you're going to ask that now of all times?!"

"I wasn't asking."

Evelynn blinked in surprise, then looked down at the red-headed man. He was smirking. After a moment, Evelynn gave a small smile. Ah, remember back when we talked about Sasori having to prove himself as alpha? Well, he just took that place. Evelynn nodded slowly.

"Alright. I guess marrying you won't be so bad."

"What happened, mother?" Everyone turned to see Adrian peeking behind the doorway. His green eyes filled with worry.

"Ah, Sasori had an accident, because he's an idiot and let the enemy hit him." Evelynn told the boy. Adrian gasped, and ran up to Sasori's bed. With some difficulty he climbed up and curled against the man's side.

"You shouldn't call father an idiot, mommy." The little boy said.

"Woah, what?! What did you call him?" Evelynn touched Adrian's forehead. Maybe he had a fever?

"You guys are gonna be married right? Like Aunt Gina and Uncle 'Tachi?"

"Well, yeah.." Sasori paused.

"That makes him my father then, since you're my mother, right?" Geeze, for an almost-five-year-old he was pretty smart.

"Well, yeah." Evelynn said slowly.

"And when I grow up. I'm gonna be just like you two!" Adrian declared. "Fearless like mother, and strong like father!"

Evelynn and Sasori looked at each other for a moment. Sasori wrapped an arm around Adrian, and Evelynn placed a hand on his head affectionately. Behind them Hidan was fake gagging, and Audrey smacked him upside the head before turning to admire the scene again. Yes, with Adrian having Evelynn and Sasori as parents, he would grow up to be an incredible shinobi.

Fearless like his mother, and strong like his father.


	13. Making plans

"So, what are we going to do now?" Konan asked.

The Akatsuki were currently scattered around the living room. Konan, Yahiko, and Gina were on one couch, Sasori, Evelynn, and Nagato were on the couch across from them, and Adrian was curled up in Sasori's lap with his teddy bear. Itachi was sitting in the armchair holding Nina, Sasuke was sitting on one of the arms of the chair with Shoto standing beside him, her head on his shoulder. Audrey was sitting on Deidara's lap, who was sitting near Evelynn's feet, Kisame and Kakuzu were leaning against the wall between the two couches, Hidan was sitting cross legged leaning against the bottom of the couch Konan was on, and Zetsu was standing near the kitchen door.

"Well, we'll have to find a new place to hold the sealing technique." Nagato started. "All that's left is the five-tail's and the nine-tails. The five-tails should be relatively easy to capture. We can send Itachi's team to do that, since it'll be Gina's first mission. The nine-tails is another story, since unlike most jinchuriki, his village seems very fond of him."

"Who is the five-tail's container anyways?" Gina inquired. It had been nearly a month since she had given birth, and a week after Nina was born Gina started training relentlessly to catch up to the others. In all honesty, she was ready to put her skills to the test.

"A shinobi by the name of 'Han,' in the village of Iwagakure." Yahiko informed her. "Luckily, he's not friends with his tailed beast like B was, so you guys shouldn't have too much of a problem with him."

"His tailed beast refuses to lend him any chakra." White Zetsu informed them. "The bastard isn't likely to be missed by his village, either." Black Zetsu stated.

"It's how it seems to be with most jinchuriki." Sasori said thoughtfully. "When we went after the eight-tails, I know me must have made quite a disturbance. Yet no one came to help him."

"We also found out that he's going on a mission for his village within a week." white Zetsu explained. Where he got all his information from, they did not know. He was the main Akatsuki spy, and he did his job well. "Simple mission. Delivering scrolls to Wind country. You can cut him off halfway there, and take him down easily."

"It might be dangerous getting too close to the Wind country, though. Since we killed the Kazekage and all." Nagato stated. "So be careful, you don't need to be ambushed by sand shinobi."

"I don't see why they're so upset, yeah. I mean, they brought their Kazekage back to life, hm." Deidara snickered. He was still rather proud that he had been the one to take down the great 'Gaara of the Desert.'

"Still so cocky, brat." Sasori smirked at his comrade. Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I bet Gina won't have a problem!" Evelynn declared. "She can swing that katana of hers like a badass you've never even seen before!"

-Insert anime sweat drops from everyone in the room-

"Well, when should be leave?" Itachi asked. Nina was currently sucking her thumb and staring up at him in infant wonder. As it turned out her eyes did darken, and she was a spitting image of her father.

"Probably in two days. It'll take two days to travel, and we can set up an ambush for when he passes by?" Kisame threw out an option.

"That seems like the best idea. Though, with how active we've been lately, do you suppose he'll suspect an ambush? For all we know, this could be a trap." Nagato said.

"True. Then again, as was stated, none of the villages seems to care much for the jinchuriki. The only village who sees us as a threat is Konoha." Itachi stated.

"That's only because Shoto killed two of their fucking people, Kakuzu put that blonde bitch in a coma, and Sasuke stabbed a sword through his old sensei's gut." Hidan said.

"Wind country sees us as a threat, too. Remember." Shoto said calmly.

"She's right." Gina agreed. "Sasori killed his grandmother, who I guess was somewhat important there, and Deidara killed the Kazekage. Brought back to life or not, he still killed him. With the five-tails traveling to the Sand village, it could very well be a trap."

"Why don't you leave in four days?" Shoto suggested. "You'll arrive at the half-way point in two days, and then you'll only have to wait a day to ambush him. That would give you time to set up."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then, we leave in four days. So rest up." Nagato stated. (cough-ordered-cough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry for the short chapter! Really, this is just a little 'filler' chapter. Next up, we get to see Gina in action! So keep an eye out!
> 
> Also, review! Review as much as you like! Reviews let me know if I'm keeping you guys happy or not. So the more you review, the more the story can improve! Unless you like it how it is, then just review and let me know you like it! Have a great day/night everyone, the next chapter will be up shortly!


	14. Gina's a badass

Itachi, Nagato, Gina, and Kisame were currently on their second day of travel. Soon, they would be close to their ambush point. Surrounded by trees, they had decided to stay off the forest path, to avoid any unwanted company.

"Nervous?" Itachi asked looking at his wife. She had just adjusted her forehead protector for the third time. For those that don't know; Evelynn had decided the Akatsuki needed their own forehead protectors. To show the fact that they were more than 'just' a criminal organization, and so on and so forth. So now the Akatsuki members all adorned forehead protectors with the kanji for 'Akatsuki' carved into them. Gina opted to wear hers tied around her left thigh.

"A little." She muttered. Kisame came up beside them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "Everyone's always a bit nervous on their first mission."

Gina smiled warmly at him. A couple hours later it was reaching nightfall, and the comrades decided to stop and make camp a few yards from their destination. They kept the fire small, and after a small dinner they quickly demolished it. They had no desire to attract unwanted attention. Nagato said he would take first watch, and Kisame was asleep almost immediately once he laid down. Itachi settled himself at the base of a tree, and Gina soon joined him. She curled herself comfortably against his side, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"What if something happens to one of us?" The blonde asked softly.

"One of the most important things to remember as a shinobi is to put the mission first." Itachi said gently running a hand through her hair. "It's hard, but the mission is first priority. If something does happen, and we lose a comrade or loved one, we simply must find a way to move on."

"I don't think I could move on without you."

"We have Nina. Think of her." Itachi reminded her. Gina smiled softly at the thought of her daughter. She was a month old now. Graced with her fathers dark hair, and as Konan said, her eyes had changed to her's fathers colour as well. She was a spitting image of him, but with Gina's nose and eye shape.

"Yeah. What if something happens to both of us, though? Then who would Nina have?"

"The Akatsuki." Itachi said simply. "Look at how well Evelynn and Sasori take care of Adrian. How well Shoto plays with him and Nina. Audrey, especially, wouldn't let anything happen to Nina."

"Audrey wouldn't let anything happen to any of the Akatsuki." Gina chuckled. "Ah, little Audrey isn't so little anymore, no? She's really come out of her shell since we've been here."

Itachi nodded. "Evelynn's fiercely protective of everyone in the Akatsuki, too. She'd probably demolish the entire ninja world if anything happened to us."

"Not to mention she'd probably constantly tell Nina what 'badasses' her parents were, if anything did happen to you two." Nagato added, having over heard their conversation.

Ah, yes. Their red-headed companion would not let their memories die. No matter what. Itachi was right as well. Evelynn would probably go on a rampage, and kill everyone and everything that got in her way if anything happened to them. Sometimes it was nice to have such a short tempered friend.

"Rest now." Itachi soothingly whispered to Gina. Within minutes the two were asleep. Nagato stole a glance at them, and smiled slightly. Yes, the Akatsuki was his family now. he would risk his life to protect all of them, if he had to. The Akatsuki was the family Nagato never got the chance to have, and nothing would take his family away from him again. After a moment with his thoughts, he turned back to pay attention to his surroundings. Nothing would come near his comrades tonight. Not while Nagato watched over them.

-Time skip!-

The next morning the four Akatsuki had a brief breakfast, and went over their strategy. Itachi would confront Han face to face, and lock him in genjutsu. Gina would hide above in the trees, and when the genjutsu was in place she was to take the sedative they brought with them and sedate the five-tail's jinchuriki. Kisame would stay behind, and act as back up. Nagato would hide up in the trees with Gina, and would only reveal himself if it turned out it was a trap, and they were ambushed by other shinobi.

Soon, the comrades were in place. Gina and Nagato were hidden up in the branches, Nagato on the left side of the trail and Gina on the right. Itachi was below Gina, ready to step out as soon as they saw Han. Kisame was still back at the camp, listening out for any signs of an ambush. A few hours passed, and they caught sight of the jinchuriki. He was very alert, and they had to act fast. As soon as he was within reach Itachi stepped out, sharingan activated. Gina was about to pounce as soon as Han was locked in the genjutsu, but before she could act a wave of sand came flying at Itachi. The sand was blocked by a tidal wave, and Kisame jumped from the trees facing the new enemy.

Gina looked in the direction the sand had come from. Standing there was a boy, probably nineteen, with red hair, sea foam green eyes with dark rings around them, no eyebrows, the kanji for 'love' on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. To his left was a young woman who looked to be about twenty-three, with her dirty blonde hair pulled back in four short, spiky ponytails, dark green eyes, was wearing a black kimono with a red sash around her waist, and a large fan strapped to her back. On his right was a boy slightly older than the red-head, maybe twenty-one, wearing a black catsuit, purple war paint decorated his face, dark eyes, and he had three puppets ready to attack.

"Ah, Kazekage." Kisame said tauntingly. "I believe the last time we met you were dead."

"You shut your mouth!" The puppeteer snapped.

"Easy, Kankuro." The boy controlling the sand said. He had a soft, deep voice. "You know as well as I what they're capable of."

"That's right. As well as Deidara bringing you to us, didn't Sasori poison the one in make-up? I'm surprised he's alive. Then again, that pink haired girl from the leaf.." Kisame was cut off.

"I've heard enough!" The girl with the fan snapped. With her statement she drew her fan out, and prepared to strike.

"Almighty push!" Gina heard Nagato's voice. The girl went flying into a tree, and the trunk cracked on impact.

"Temari!" Gaara looked to his sister, but turned back to his fight when he saw her getting up. By now, Nagato had jumped from his hiding spot, Kisame had lunged at Gaara with Samehada, and Itachi was dodging one of Kankuro's puppets. Han had drawn his sword, and was getting ready to swing at Nagato, who was distracted by Temari. Gina leaped from her spot, unsheathed her katana, and aimed for Han's side. The jinchuriki barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Sorry, we kind of need that guy around." Gina said to Han sarcastically.

"Thanks." Nagato told Gina dryly, before returning to his fight with Temari.

Han and Gina both got into battle stance. He had more experience, she could tell that just by looking at him. Gina was nothing short of a genius, though. Excellent with strategy. Han's seemed to sense this, and kept his distance for the time being. The two continued to eye each other for a moment, and then Han lunged at Gina, trying to stab her in the left shoulder. Gina moved to the right, and aimed her katana into his side. Han quickly jumped out of the way. The two faced each other again. Observing. Then, the two jumped at each other. Metal clashing against metal.

Itachi had managed to get Kankuro under his genjutsu. The puppeteers puppets lay uselessly around him. Gaara noticed his brothers predicament, and sent a stream of sand at the Uchiha. Kisame made a few hand-signs, and the sand was quickly drenched in water. The shark-man then swung at the red-head with Samehada. Gaara's sand blocked him, but Kisame just chuckled.

"Block all you want, Samehada is no normal sword." Kisame drawled.

Nagato was furiously attacking Temari with a kunai. The woman was using her fan to block him, waiting for an opening to strike. Nagato suddenly jumped a few feet away from her, and withdrew a chakra rod. Temari was about to swing her fan, and send a hurricane of wind blades at him.

"Almighty pull!" Nagato snapped. Temari was suddenly pulled in his direction. Before she could do anything, he had impaled her in the abdomen with the rod.

Gina and Han were still clashing. Metal was striking metal, sparks were flying. The two were taking a toll on each other. Gina had a deep gash in one cheek and on her right thigh. Han had a stab wound in his abdomen and his left shoulder. The two spun around each other, almost like a dance. Gina ducked under his blade, and as she went down she kicked Han in his jaw. There was a sickening crack as her foot made contact. Han stumbled back, and Gina jumped up. She quickly impaled Han in his stomach, and pinned him against a tree with her katana, careful not to hit any vital. Without missing a beat she injected the sedative into his neck. After a minute, Han was unconscious. Gina turned to the others.

Gaara was still holding Kisame off, though it seemed he was losing chakra faster than normal. Temari had managed to pull herself away from Nagato, but was struggling to keep him at bay as he attacked her with kunai. Kankuro had gotten out of Itachi's genjutsu, and Itachi was trying to avoid his puppets. Gina ducked into the trees, and made her way to get behind Kankuro.

It happened fast. Itachi had spun around quickly to see one of Kankuro's puppets had a compartment, and was about to knock him inside. As he turned, another puppets arms dislocated, and sharp blades stuck out of the ends. The third puppet was in front of Kankuro, and seemed to be acting as a shield. The puppet with the blades was about to slice into Itachi, who still had his back turned to the other puppet trying to avoid it. The puppet pieces were about to pierce him..

Gina, quicker than lightening, was behind Kankuro. Her katana piercing through his back, and right into his heart.

"Get the fuck away from my husband!" Gina snapped at Kankuro.

Suddenly, the puppets fell to the ground. Itachi turned to the puppeteer. He saw Gina on one knee behind him, her katana sticking in his back, the end of her blade coming out of his heart, and blood was dripping out of Kankuro's mouth and off the end of Gina's blade.

"Temari, we need to retreat." Gaara turned to his sister, surrounding both her and him in sand. Temari wasn't any better. She had lost a lot of blood, and Nagato managed to impale her with three more rods. Kisame was about to attack with Samehada, but Nagato stopped him.

"We got what we came for." Their leader explained. On his orders Kisame slung Han over his shoulder. Temari and Gaara hoisted either of Kankuro's arms onto their shoulders.

"We'll get you!" Temari gasped. "Do you hear me?! No matter what, we will get you!"

"I'd like to see that." Gina snarled. She was standing with her three comrades, and they watched as the sand siblings retreated.

"No doubt they'll become allies with Konoha." Itachi stated.

"Who cares. Did you see Gina in action?!" Kisame grinned. Itachi couldn't help but smile. The three men observed the kunoichi. She was smiling sheepishly, hands clasped behind her back. She had a deep gash on her left cheek, a stab wound on her left thigh, and multiple cuts and tears in her outfit, which was half covered in blood.

"You did very good, Gina." Itachi said lovingly, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"As Evelynn and Hidan would be cheering right now; That was fucking badass Gina." Nagato smiled.

Gina blushed slightly at the praise. It was her first mission, and she had done extremely well. As they headed home, Gina had to admit. She was a fucking badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Oh man! I was so agitated typing this up, because I had to type it twice, man. The first time I was just finishing it up, and out of no where MY FUCKING LAPTOP OVER HEATED! Like, out of no where, and I didn't get the chance to save what I had typed up. So I had re-type EVERYTHING. I think it may have been the worst experience of my life. Maybe. Anyways, review! Let me know what you thought of Gina's first mission!


	15. Audrey's wedding

-Time skip!-

It was three months after Gina's mission for the five-tail's. When they told everyone what had happened on the mission Evelynn had jumped into Gina's lap, wrapped her arms around her neck, and declared her the princess of badassery. (Note; Badassery is a word Evelynn made up on the spot.) When asked who the queen was, Evelynn had rolled her eyes.

"Me, of course, and Shoto is the duchess of badassery." She explained.

"What does that make Konan and I?" Audrey asked.

"Peasants!"

Konan had attempted to suffocate and blow up Evelynn with her paper bombs after that.

Now, three months later, they were preparing for Audrey's and Deidara's wedding. It was going to be held outside in a forest nearby. Zetsu had even taken the time to turn a couple tree branches into an arch, and had little pink and white flowers decorating it. Hidan was going to be the.. Priest.

"I'm so excited!" Audrey clapped. She adorned a pure white satin kimono, with a light blue sash holding it together, and she had white flowers pinned in her short brown hair.

"You look gorgeous!" Konan smiled. She was in a light purple kimono with a navy blue sash. Shoto had picked out a royal blue kimono with a gold sash, Evelynn a turquoise one with a black sash, and Gina was in a green kimono with a light yellow sash. Gina had her hair tied back with a yellow bow, Shoto wore her hair up in a high ponytail with the Uchiha symbol pinned to it, Evelynn wore her hair in a bun with a butterfly comb/clip holing it together, and Konan opted to wear her normal hair style. Gina had dressed Nina up in a navy blue yukata with a black sash. All the men were going to be wearing black yukata's, including Adrian. Evelynn had declared that boring, but Audrey said it was perfect.

The girls were currently inside the base. They were doing some last minute touches on Audrey's hair. The brunette's blue eyes shone brightly with excitement. While they were planning, Deidara had offered he make little clay flowers to go with the real ones on the arch made by Zetsu. Audrey had strictly forbidden him from making anything out of clay for their wedding. Knowing Deidara, he would probably want to blow it up. Ah, to be the wife of an artist..

Since Sasori was going to be Deidara's best man, Audrey had asked Evelynn to be the maid of honor. Gina would carry Nina, who was the 'flower girl,' and Adrian would walk the rings down the 'aisle' with Itachi. After one last giggle and congratulations to Audrey, the others went outside to take their seats. The 'seats' were also crafted by Zetsu out of tree stumps. Honestly, they looked nothing like what they were made out of.

"Nervous?" Evelynn asked her friend.

"Not in the slightest. Though, I don't think I've ever been more excited in my life."

"Just wait until you're pregnant." Gina assured.

"Oh, we're going to wait to have kids." Audrey said. "With tailed beast hunting, missions, and you know there's going to be a war coming up. We can't really afford to have me unavailable due to pregnancy."

"Yeah, but you'll have kids one day." Evelynn chirped. She was adjusting Adrian's sash on his yukata, and Sasori was trying to stop her from fussing over the boy.

"When you do, nothing will warm your heart more." Gina promised as Itachi kissed her temple.

"Is everyone ready?" Nagato came into the room.

"Yep!" Evelynn exclaimed.

"Alright. Hidan is going to.. 'Sing'." Nagato wrinkled his nose. "You really want to walk down the aisle to that?"

"It's the best we can do, since our only musician is the maid of honor." Audrey explained. Nagato just nodded. He was going to be the one to walk Audrey down the aisle.

"HERE COMES THE FUCKING BRIDE! ALL DRESSED IN FUCKING WHITE!"

Everyone in the room introduced their palms to the foreheads. Ah, Hidan. He was always so classy. The first to walk out were Evelynn and Sasori. As soon as they took their places near the arch, Itachi and Gina walked down the aisle. Gina helped little Nina throw the petals on the ground. When they took their place everyone turned towards the door of the Akatsuki base.

Deidara was sure he was about the faint. Most certainly his jaw dropped when he saw Audrey. Sasori looked to his friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smirk. Deidara glanced at him, grinned, and turned back to Audrey. She was a vision, with her stunningly white kimono, white flowers in her hair, and a blue and white bouquet of flowers held gently in her hand. Her other hand was linked in Nagato's arm. The rinnegan user was grinning at Deidara's stunned face. Gently, Nagato led Audrey down the aisle.

"So, who's giving the fucking bride away?" Hidan asked when they reached the arch.

"You could be a little more polite, Hidan." Itachi hissed.

"Fine. Who's giving this lovely fucking bride to her stupid bomber groom?" Hidan tried again. Itachi face-palmed.

"That would be me." Nagato said rolling his eyes. He took Audrey's hand in one hand, and Deidara's with his other. He then brought their two hands together, signifying that they were together, and let Audrey step beside Deidara. Nagato took his seat, and Hidan began the ceremony.

"Is there anyone here who thinks these two fuckers should not be wed? If so you had better keep your fucking mouth shut, or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, got it?" Hidan glared at the Akatsuki. Some looked rather amused, others looked annoyed, but no one said anything. "Alright. The couples wrote their own vows. So fucking get to it. Audrey, you first."

The brunette giggled, and looked up at Deidara, who was holding both of her hands in his.

"Deidara, when I first met you, I was fairly certain I was going to die. In all honesty, I wanted nothing to do with you at first. As time progressed back in my world, I started seeing beyond the misunderstood blonde terrorist you were, and started seeing you as the man I love today. That man is Deidara Iwa, the bomber of the Akatsuki, and artist. I love you with all my heart, Deidara. I can't wait to bear your children, and to live with you for the rest of my days. I, Audrey Hansen, hereby put my life in your hands."

When she was finished Itachi had Adrian hand her Deidara's ring, and she slipped it onto his ring finger.

"Alright Deidara, you fucker. It's your turn." Hidan ordered. Deidara glared at him briefly, but smiled as he turned back to Audrey.

"Audrey, all my life I never imagined I'd be here, with the woman of my dreams, yeah. Honestly, I never had a 'woman of my dreams,' until I met you, hm. All I cared about was my art. When I was a terrorist for hire, my life was at its peak, yeah. Then I was forced into Akatsuki. -insert some uncomfortable shifting from a few members here- I felt like I had fallen into darkness. Nothing mattered. My art was the only thing keeping me alive. Then, I met you, un. Suddenly, my artwork improved. You became everything to me. I live for the day when you'll bear our children, and I can't wait to spend forever with you. I, Deidara Iwa, hereby promise to protect you for the rest of my life, yeah."

When he was done reciting his vows Deidara took the ring from Adrian, and slipped it on Audrey's finger.

"Do you, Audrey, take Deidara as your fucking husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, fucking Deidara, take Audrey as your wife?"

"I do, hm."

"You may now kiss the fucking bride."

Deidara pulled Audrey towards him, dipped her, and kissed her deeply. Some of the girls in the Akatsuki could be heard 'awhing', plenty of the men were giving cat calls, and a few were cheering for Deidara and Audrey.

"Get it, boy!" Everyone heard Evelynn cheer.

Audrey looked rather flushed, but was smiling when Deidara finally finished kissing her. She smiled up at him, and he grinned down at her. Then, he rapidly made a couple hand signs.

"Katsu!" A couple clay birds that were in the air exploded, as well as a couple clay flowers that were hidden on the arch. Suddenly, the tree branch arch caught on fire, and a few chunks of wood fell on Hidan's dead.

"Jashin dammit, Deidara!" Hidan hollered. Evelynn was laughing hysterically. A few members were rubbing their temples.

Audrey let out a giggle, and Deidara was rubbing he back of his head sheepishly. Audrey threw her arms around her, now, husband and kissed him. She didn't care what he exploded, or set on fire. In fact, she had expected nothing less from her artist, even if she had told him no.

Yes, she loved him, and every work of art he created. And so she kissed him, the fire blazing behind them almost seeming to make them glow as they embraced.


	16. Chakra Natures

Another month has passed, and it is now April. When the wedding was over Deidara took Audrey to a small, remote village for their 'honeymoon'. When they returned the excitement from the wedding wore off, and now most of the Akatsuki were scattered in the living room.

"I'm fucking bored." Hidan complained. He was sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing poker with Shoto, Sasuke, and Kisame.

"Nagato would be very upset if he saw us all lazing around like this." Sasori muttered. He was laying on one of the couches with his head in Evelynn's lap, and Adrian sitting on his legs playing with a couple of puppet figures Sasori had made him for his fifth birthday back in January.

"Who cares." Kisame replied frowning at his cards.

"Sasori is right. We should be making ourselves useful." Itachi said. He and Gina were also on the floor trying to help Nina, who was now four months old, crawl a little ways from where Shoto and Sasuke sat.

"Leader hasn't given us any missions though, hm." Deidara stated. He and Audrey were laying on the other couch. Their heads lay on either arm of the couch, and their legs were tangled together.

"The kid has a point." Kakuzu said. He was currently sitting in the arm chair balancing the funds of the organization.

"Didn't Leader mention something about new training?" Shoto asked in her smooth voice. Damn, no wonder Sasuke was attracted to her.

"Yeah, he's going to help you guys find your chakra nature." Sasuke responded.

"Chakra nature? New training? I didn't hear about any of this shit." Evelynn spoke up.

"That's because you never pay attention." Sasori drawled. Evelynn flicked his nose, and he glared at her.

"What's chakra nature?" Audrey questioned.

"There are five elements of chakra." Itachi started to explain. "Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightening, and Water. Most shinobi have at least one of these chakra natures. When we find out which element you can use, you'll be able to use and create different techniques."

"That's fucking cool." Evelynn said.

"Indeed. Now we need you girls outside. Konan and Yahiko are out there waiting. We're going to find out exactly what your chakra natures are." Nagato had appeared in the door way.

"Sweet!"

So, the entire Akatsuki trooped outside.

-Outside!-

When they finally gathered together at a relatively large clearing in a forest nearby (Wow, there are a lot of those, huh?) they met up with Yahiko and Konan. Konan held a stack of small square papers in her hand.

"These are chakra papers." Konan explained. "They were made by a tree that was grown with chakra infused in it. When you focus your chakra into the paper it will reveal what your chakra nature is."

"If your element is lightening the paper will crinkle up, if it's earth the paper will crumble, with fire the paper catches fire and turns to ash, water the paper will get wet or damp, and if it's wind the paper will split in half." Yahiko finished.

"So, who's first?" Konan smiled.

Audrey stepped up, "I will."

Konan handed her a piece of the paper, and Audrey started to focus her chakra to it. After a moment the paper turned soggy.

"Water!" Audrey grinned.

Next was Shoto. As she grabbed the paper, and focused her chakra. It took only a moment until the paper caught a flame.

"Fire." Shoto stated.

Gina was next. It took almost three minutes, but finally the paper crumbled between her fingers.

"Earth." She smiled.

Finally, it was Evelynn's turn. Almost as soon as she started focusing her chakra into the paper it was soaked.

"Ha, I'm gonna drown all you motherfuckers!" Evelynn cheered. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"So, who's going to help the girls with training?" Nagato asked.

"Sasuke and I could teach Shoto some fire techniques." Itachi offered. Sasuke nodded, and Shoto seemed very pleased that she was going to be training with her boyfriend.

"I can help Gina with some earth styles." Kakuzu stated. Nagato and Gina both nodded.

"I got Audrey and Evelynn covered." Kisame grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Evelynn whooped high-fiving Kisame. Audrey just smiled.

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" Adrian jumped up and down excitedly.

"I don't see how it could hurt, but don't be disappointed if nothing happens. You've only just begun to learn the basics of taijutsu." Konan told the boy. Adrian only nodded and Konan handed him one of the papers.

Adrian held it in both of his little hands and tried to focus. He even shut his eyes, and his tongue could be seen sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Apparently, he focused too hard, because he let out a little fart. A few of the members burst out laughing, even Sasori and Itachi chuckled. Adrian looked up, a small grin on his face, and an embarrassed look. Evelynn, still laughing, pulled the boy into her arms.

"Sounds like he's a wind nature!" Hidan howled with laughter.

Sasori smacked him upside his head.


	17. Kakuzu's Training

Kakuzu and Gina were outside in the clearing where they had met the day before. Today Kakuzu was going to be training Gina with earth release.

"First, I'm going to show you the hand signs. Then we'll get started on some earth techniques."

Kakuzu explained. Gina nodded, and they set to work. It took an hour of practice, and Gina finally learned all the hand signs and could create them quickly.

"This technique is called 'Earth spear.' The only sign it requires is 'snake'." Kakuzu explained. After his explanation he preformed the technique. His skin got visibly darker, and when he punched a tree in demonstration the entire tree trunk smashed to bits and the tree fell to the ground. "Earth spear makes your skin hard as diamonds. It can be used to block an attack and protect you from harm, or it can be used in the offense, as you just witnessed."

The blonde kunoichi nodded, performed the hand sign, and swung at a tree. In all honesty, she barely made a crack in the bark, and she ended up busting her knuckles open.

"Dammit!" Gina snapped examining her hand. She went to work healing her scraped knuckles.

"You didn't focus your chakra enough, and you paused to see if your skin darkened?" Kakuzu questioned. Gina nodded. "You can't do that. You have to do it all in one swift motion. Focus your chakra, and trust in your abilities."

Gina nodded, and proceeded to perform earth spear again. The first few times she split her knuckles open again. After hours of practice she finally managed to make a fist imprint in the bark.

"Yes!" Gina cheered for herself. Kakuzu let out a small chuckle himself.

"That's enough for today. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Get that hand fixed up. It won't be any good to you if it's broken or busted up."

Gina nodded and bowed. She had actually started calling him 'Kakuzu-sensei'.

"It just seems right, since you are training me." The blonde explained. Kakuzu simply nodded slowly. Secretly, he was slightly flattered the girl referred to him as 'sensei'.

The two made their way into the base. Gina made her way over to Itachi and Nina, taking Nina in her arms and cuddling her, and started excitedly chattering to Itachi about what she was being taught. Her husband smiled softly at her, and nodded as she spoke.

Ah, young love.

-time skip!-

It's been a week since Gina's training started. She could now perform earth spear almost to perfection. They had been informed the girls needed to learn at least three techniques of their chakra natures. So today, since she had the earth spear fairly learned, Kakuzu was going to show her a new technique.

"Earth Flow Spears is a mid to short range technique. When you perform the sign, the mud or stone around you will protrude from the ground to skewer enemies. The only sign this requires is 'bird'." Kakuzu explained. Kakuzu performed the technique, and Gina had to jump out of the way to avoid the sharp spears of stone that shot out of the ground.

"Hey!" The blonde cried glaring at Kakuzu. The miser just chuckled.

"We're training, are we not?" He asked. "As well as teaching you the techniques we'll also be sparring, and I'll be throwing surprise attacks at you. You have to remember to keep alert. An enemy won't have mercy on you."

Gina nodded, and performed the sign. Almost instantly stone spikes shot up around her.

'Ah, so she can easily flow her chakra into something else, but it's a bit more difficult for her to focus it within herself.' The miser observed to himself.

"Very good, Gina. Now come on." Kakuzu barked at her.

With that, he hardened his skin, and lunged at the blonde. She jumped to the left out of the way, unsheathed her katana, and attempted to pierce his shoulder. Kakuzu hardened his body, and whirled towards Gina, attempting to smash her with earth spear again. Gina leaped back out of the way, and performed earth flow speak. Kakuzu barely managed to jump out of the way, and landed on the branch of a tree. Gina lunged at him, and was going to attack him with earth spear. Kakuzu jumped to the right onto a different branch, and when Gina's fist made contact with the branch he leaped off of she completely tore it down.

The two continued to spar like this until nightfall. Gina used her katana, and continued to jump back and forth with earth spear and earth flow spear. By the time it was dark the two's clothes were torn up. Gina had a few bruises where Kakuzu managed to make contact, and Kakuzu himself even had a few injuries from earth flow spear and Gina's katana.

"You're getting very good at being able to switch from offense to defense." Kakuzu complimented.

"Thanks." Gina panted. They had finally stopped sparring, and were currently resting against the rocks outside the base.

"Take tomorrow off, you used a lot of chakra today. I'll teach you your final technique in a couple days."

Gina only nodded. Slowly the two made their way into the base.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?" Hidan asked when everyone caught sight of them.

"I kicked Kakuzu's ass." Gina grinned. The miser snorted.

"I've been going easy on you, you know." He grumbled.

"Training is coming along good then?" Nagato asked with a smile. Gina nodded, and Kakuzu left to get cleaned up. Audrey helped Gina mend up her wounds, and Gina then took over her mother role. Scooping up Nina.

"Ma!" The little raven haired baby cried. She was just learning to talk.

"How's my little girl?" Gina cooed kissing her baby's nose. Nina giggled.

"Ma!" She cried out again happily. Gina only smiled. One day, she would teach her daughter to be a strong kunoichi. Until then, she basked in the innocence of her child. They would be at war soon, with only the nine-tail's jinchuriki left to capture. Gina only hoped she survived it. So she would watch her daughter grow up, and welcome her home from her first mission. So she would watch Nina fall in love, and have kids of her own. After all, the most wonderful part of being a parent was seeing your child grow-up into who they were meant to be.

-Time skip!-

A month has gone by since Kakuzu started Gina's training. He had taught her a long range technique, Destructive rising rock pillars. He explained it was perfect for war, as it could take out a large number of foes. As long as she didn't get her comrades caught in the crossfire. That seemed to be the only downside. Gina had struggled with it the first couple days. The jutsu took a vast amount of chakra.

"I think I got it now." Gina had panted. Kakuzu had taken them to a dry land, far from the base. As well as forcefully emerging giant pillars of rock from the ground, the technique also caused shock-waves in that process. There was no need to destroy the base over training. She performed the jutsu, and all around them huge pillars of earth rose from the ground. The shock-wave nearly knocked Kakuzu back.

"Good. Now come at me!" The miser barked.

"Prepare yourself, Kakuzu-sensei!" Gina laughed.

With that, they started to spar.

'She's fast.' Kakuzu thought to himself halfway through their fight as he leaped out of the way of Gina's earth flow spears. 'It's why she's able to switch from jutsu, to katana. From offense to defense so quickly.'

True, Evelynn had the best chakra control. Shoto had the most stamina and chakra. Audrey was quickly becoming a medical expert, but Gina was the fastest of the four. These women were turning into some of the finest kunoichi the ninja world could offer. No doubt, when the war was upon them, they would be great aspects.


	18. An Adrian One-Shot

Adrian Crevan was an observant five year old boy. His bright green eyes seemed to take in anything and everything around him. He was an ornery little boy as well. Just the other day he kindly taken the sugar jar over to the adults. Some of them liked sugar in their coffee, he knew. What they didn't know was that Adrian had decided to put salt in the sugar jar instead. Then, he made sure to hide the sugar very, very well. Needless to say, coffee ended up drenching the kitchen table as most of the members spit the coffee out. Then they had to search five hours for the missing sugar. What a clever little boy.

Evelynn completely doted on Adrian. The black haired boy loved this. In fact, he loved his mother and father very much. Just the thought of them brought a grin to the shy boy's face. He had never had parents before. Well, he did, but they had dropped him off on the doorstep of the orphanage when he was two. The only thing they left was a note that said 'Adrian'. Of course, that had been well over three years ago, and Adrian did not remember those parents. He decided he liked his new mother and father a lot more.

Especially mother, who babied him like he was her own. Father, on the other hand, seemed a bit more reserved. Yes, he held Adrian any time the boy wanted picked up, and he never forgot to give Adrian a kiss on the head before he said goodbye. Yet, that seemed to be as far as it went. He didn't cuddle with Adrian like mother did, even though Adrian had tried multiple times by laying on fathers chest. The red-headed man just didn't seem to get the hint. Now, Adrian sat in the room he shared with his mother and father. He was playing with the puppet figures father had made for him. The boy frowned. He had to use his hands to control them. Not like father, who could control hundreds of puppets at once with what he had told Adrian were 'chakra strings'.

Adrian knew he had chakra. Sometimes he thought he could feel it bubbling in his belly. Apparently, when they were taken into the basement, he had been put into a deep sleep, and the chakra was inserted into while he slept. He wasn't quite sure how that process worked, but he was certainly happy he had chakra like everyone else, now. Adrian looked up as his father entered the room.

"What are you doing, Adrian?" Sasori asked. Adrian liked his voice. It was soft, calm, and not too deep.

"Playing." the boy stated simply.

"I see. Why are you in here alone?"

"I was gonna make the puppets move like you do, but I can't do it." Adrian pouted. Sasori almost, almost smiled.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Sasori asked as he knelt down next to the boy. Adrian's green eyes widened.

"Would you, father? Really?" Adrian looked up at him excitedly. It took a lot for Sasori not to beam with pride.

"Of course. Here, watch me closely."

With that, Sasori set to work teaching Adrian how to create chakra threads, and attach them to the little puppet figures. Adrian practiced for hours on end, and finally he got one of them to move.

"Did you see that, father?! Did you?!" Adrian cried out with joy.

"I did. You're a fast learner, Adrian." Sasori smirked.

"Father, you like me right?" Adrian asked quietly. Suddenly, the little boys toes looked very interesting. Sasori blinked in surprise.

"Of course. Why would you ask that."

"Well.." Adrian paused and bit his lip. "You don't treat me like mother does."

So that was it? Sasori pondered for a moment. He had no parental love himself growing up. His parents had been killed when he was very young. He didn't even remember them, if he were to be completely honest with himself. Granny Chiyo hadn't been much, even if she did care for him. She had been withdrawn, stern, and didn't dote on him the way a real parent would. Even when she had started to teach him puppetry, it had been nothing more than that. Training.

After another brief moment Sasori looked down at Adrian. They didn't know how he ended up at the orphanage, nor did they know if he remembered his real parents. It was true, Evelynn showered the boy in attention every chance she could. Did Sasori not do the same? Then it dawned on him. He didn't. If anything, Sasori treated Adrian the way Chiyo had treated him. Not cold, but not very loving either. Suddenly, Sasori's face softened. That would end, and that would end right now. He scooped the five year old into his arms, and held him tightly against his chest.

"Adrian, I love you very, very much. Understand?" Sasori muttered into the boys hair. "I'm kind of new to the whole 'father' role, but don't ever question if I care for you. I'd give my life for you. You are my son, and I am always going to love you."

Adrian pulled back a bit and looked up at Sasori's face. The red-headed man held a serious look, but there was a new softness to his features that Adrian couldn't quite place. Suddenly, the young boy was over come with emotions, and her burst into tears, burying his head into his fathers neck.

"I love you. I love you!" Adrian cried quietly. Sasori rubbed his back soothingly, hushing the child gently.

"I know. I know, Adrian."

"I'm gonna become a great puppet master like you, father." Adrian stated pulling away slightly, and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "One day, I'll even surpass you! Just wait, father! You and mother will be so proud of me!"

Sasori studied the boy some more, and helped the boy dry his tears. His heart seemed to swell with grief at his son's tears, but also with pride with what the boy had said. Then he took in what Adrian had said. He wanted them to be proud of him. Sasori smiled gently at the boy in his arms.

"We already are."


	19. Water Techniques

Audrey and Evelynn were completely soaked from head to toe. Why? You ask. Well, they were sparring with Kisame near a lake. He had already taught them the hand signs, and two basic water techniques. The first was the basic water clone. The girls were quick to learn this, and so he moved on to their second technique. He then instructed them to attack them. As they did so, he used that same technique, only his was a lot more powerful than theirs. Therefore, the girls not only got Kisame's attack, but their own attacks thrown back at them as well.

"You're a damn bastard." Evelynn snapped glaring at the shark-man. "You knew that was going to happen."

"This training isn't just for teaching you techniques. It's also to help you enhance your fighting skills." Kisame explained with a grin. "When you're in a battle you have to be prepared for anything. The enemy isn't going to have mercy on you, you know."

"Then we won't have any mercy on them, either!" Audrey stated fiercely. Evelynn nodded in agreement.

Currently, they were learning the snake mouth technique. This technique created a giant snake out of water that swallowed its victims, and then turned into a river, washing the enemy away. Of course, Kisame had made sure the technique dispelled before the girls were swept away. It was a good long-range technique, which was in Audrey's favor, and was perfect for taking out multiple opponents.

"Now, come at me again. Take it seriously this time!" Kisame yelled at the girls.

They nodded and performed the hand signs. Evelynn's was relatively bigger than Audrey's as she was capable of fusing her chakra into things easily. Audrey's was faster than Evelynn's, since Audrey excelled at long range fighting, and was used to having to make her weapons move quickly. Kisame created his own snake mouth, but what he wasn't expecting was Audrey and Evelynn to fuse theirs together. Needless to say, Kisame was over powered, and the girls had to dispel the jutsu before he was washed away.

"That's good." Kisame complimented. "You need to know how to work with your comrades as quickly as possible, if you want to overcome and enemy that's stronger than you. Now that you have the technique down let's have a real spar!"

On command Evelynn came at Kisame, pole axe at the ready. She jumped into the air, and was preparing the land a blow on his head. Kisame jumped out of the way, barely avoiding her. She smashed into the ground, leaving a fairly large crater. As soon as Evelynn landed, Audrey was sending her snake mouth at Kisame. The shark-man leaped to the left to avoid it, but it followed him.

'Damn, she figured out that if she held the jutsu it would follow the enemy.' Kisame thought.

He made some hand signs and a giant shark appeared and swallowed the snake mouth. Behind him Evelynn had created her own snake mouth that shot at Kisame and swallowed him up. Instead of dispelling the jutsu Evelynn let it wash Kisame into the lake. The girls had to wait a few moments, but soon Kisame emerged.

"Alright, that's enough for today." He groaned as we swam to the shore. "Let's get back to the base. Now that I know your strengths I can teach you both separately."

-Time skip! With Audrey!-

"You're a long range fighter, which makes most water jutsu's ideal for you." Kisame began. It was a few days since their first training session, and they were back at the lake. "Unfortunately, Evelynn had more chakra than you. So she doesn't need to be around water to make it appear. You, on the other hand, do. Luckily, water runs underground almost everywhere in the lands. So this technique will allow you to access that water, and use it to your advantage. It's the 'rising water slicer' technique. It sends a jet of water slicing through the ground at your opponents. When you master the technique, you should be able to send multiples of these jets."

After his brief explanation Kisame demonstrated. Audrey watched in intense observation as the water sliced through the ground, and finished by demolishing a boulder that was a few feet away. The damage was pretty intense. The ground was almost completely split in two.

"Alright, I think I got it." Audrey nodded in determination. She preformed the hand sign, and a jet of water, though very smaller than Kisame's, shot through the ground. It diminished before it reached the tree Audrey was aiming at. "Damn!"

"It's alright. Now, again!" Kisame barked.

Audrey nodded, and set forth with learning her jutsu.

-Time skip/summary!-

It took Audrey a month to master her new technique. She could now send at least four jets of water at various targets. For Evelynn Kisame had taught her the 'Great whirlpool enfolding' technique. Which was a specialty of Kisame's.

"Since you're best at chakra control, and you can implant your chakra into weapons easily, this technique will allow you to create a giant water vortex around your weapon, and then you smash into in opponent it'll cause massive damage. At least ten times what you already create with just your pole axe and chakra. Besides, you prefer close combat, which makes this jutsu even more ideal." Kisame explained with a grin.

Evelynn worked on her jutsu for two months before she finally managed to hold it long enough to smash into her target, and another month to completely master the jutsu.

"This is a last resort." She panted during training one day.

Nagato observed the two girls carefully. It was amazing really. He hadn't expected the organization to advance in their goals so quickly. Zetsu had given him information that Suna and Konoha were planning on joining forces. Who knew when that would be. As he watched the girls training he couldn't help but smile. War would be upon them soon, and they would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look this jutsu up, there's actually more to it than that, but for the sake of the story I kind of just.. Ignored that.. I guess. Ha. Ha.
> 
> Anyways, next is Shoto's training with the Uchiha's.! Look forward to it.! Then, what are Suna and Konoha planning.?! Find out within the upcoming chapters, and don't forget to review.!
> 
> Oh, I guess I should warn you, the next couple chapters are probably going to be boring. In my opinion, anyways. Still, they kind of need to be there, so things in part three make sense. So.. Yeah.


	20. Training with Uchiha's

In the months Gina was training with Kakuzu, and Evelynn and Audrey were learning water techniques Shoto was vigorously training with the Uchiha brothers. The first jutsu they taught her was the technique almost all Uchiha's first learned when they were starting out. The fireball jutsu. Luckily, Shoto was a fast learner. In no time she had learned the hand signs, and now Itachi was instructing her on how to create the fireball jutsu.

"This is a short range jutsu." Itachi said after he demonstrated. "After you master this we'll teach you two long range, as well."

Shoto just nodded, performed the hand signs, and tried her luck with the technique. She barely managed a small flame, and was shocked to find that flame had burned her lips.

"No one gets it on the first try." Itachi chuckled. "Audrey has some ointments that will help with the burns. Now, again!"

Shoto trained for hours. By the time she made a decent sized fireball her lips were chapped and bleeding.

"That's enough of that for today." Itachi said with concern edged in his voice. "You're a fast learner. Go to Audrey and get healed, and we'll continue this lesson tomorrow."

-Time skip!-

The next day Itachi took Shoto to the clearing in the forest where they had originally learned of their chakra natures.

"Now, show me what you learned." Itachi said. Shoto nodded and got in a fighting stance.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" She yelled as she performed the hand signs. A giant ball of fire shot from her mouth and towards Itachi. The Uchiha jumped out of the way, and four trees behind him were consumed in the flame.

"Good. Now, come at me again. This time have your weapon at the ready."

Shoto nodded again, and performed the hand signs. As Itachi jumped out of the way of the fireball, Shoto launched her axe and chain at him with deadly aim. Itachi leaped to the right, narrowly avoiding it. Then the Uchiha shot his own fireball jutsu at the girl. Shoto looked shocked for a minute, and jumped to the left out of the way, quickly regaining her composure. The two danced around firing the jutsu at each other. At one point Shoto's shirt sleeve caught fire, and some time in their spar Itachi got sliced in the leg with her axe head.

"You're getting better." Itachi panted. It was getting dark now, and they would have to head back to the base soon.

"Thanks." Shoto gasped out. The girls had never done training like this before. It was one thing to just use their weapons. Now that had to constantly switch between jutsu's and weapons, and it diminished their chakra a lot faster than normal.

"Eventually you'll learn how much chakra to exert into a jutsu, so you don't get exhausted as quickly."

Nagato had explained when Evelynn complained about losing so much chakra during training.

"Let's head back to the base. You did very well today, Shoto." Itachi stated. Shoto nodded and followed the Uchiha home.

-Time skip!-

It had been a month since Shoto had learned and mastered the fireball jutsu. Now, she was with Sasuke in the clearing where she could normally train with Itachi. It was decided that each Uchiha would teach her one jutsu, and then work together to teach her the third.

"This jutsu works with your long range combat skills." Sasuke drawled. Just because Shoto was his girlfriend, he wasn't going to go easy on her. They were training for war, after all. "This jutsu is best performed in the air. From there, you can launch three bullets of fire that will rain down on your targets like meteors. This jutsu is 'great flame thrower'."

"Got it." Shoto stated. As far as she was concerned Sasuke was nothing more than a teacher right now. She watched intently as her performed the jutsu, and when he was finished demonstrating, turned to her.

"Now you try it. I'll watch carefully, and let you know if you do anything wrong."

"Right!"

With that Shoto jumped into the air, performed the hand signs, and set a rain of fire bullets down on Sasuke. The younger Uchiha jumped out of the way, and landed on a tree branch as Shoto landed on the ground.

"The point is three fairly large bullets, not a horde of small ones." Sasuke yelled down to her. "You need to focus making your chakra into tighter components."

Shoto nodded and tried again. By nightfall she wasn't anywhere closer to the three fireballs Sasuke created than when she first started. Though Sasuke had to admit that the fire bullets she did create caused quite a bit of damage when they hit her target.

"You were a gun slinger back in your world, correct?" Sasuke asked when they were getting ready to leave.

"That's right." Shoto said smoothly.

"Well, with how good your aim is I don't see a problem with you doing the jutsu this way. If anything, for you, it's more effective in a rain of bullets than three fireballs."

"I was going to ask you about that. They don't cause the same amount of damage, but they're still effective. I was going to ask if I could leave the jutsu the way it was." Shoto replied.

"I don't see why not." Sasuke smirked. Quickly, he scooped Shoto up bridal style in his arms. Her blues eyes widened for a second, but then she smiled up at him softly. Gently, Sasuke kissed her, and the black haired woman kissed back. Sasuke carried her back to the base. Stealing a kiss here and there when she was least expecting it.

-Time skip!-

"This final jutsu is called 'fire breath'." Itachi stated. "It only requires the 'tiger' hand sign. With this technique you'll be able to shoot a stream of powerful fire from your mouth."

"My teeth are going to melt out of my mouth by the time this is over." Shoto muttered sarcastically.

"We're not quite at war, yet." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, would you like to do the demonstration?" Itachi asked. His younger brother nodded, and aimed at a boulder. With the tiger hand sign in place Sasuke shot a stream of fire at the boulder, and almost instantly the boulder exploded.

"This is a long range technique. So you'll be able to keep your distance from your targets. Which seems to be your strong point." Itachi told Shoto. The girl only nodded. "Very well then. Then you get this jutsu down Sasuke and I will both attack. So keep alert."

Shoto practiced the jutsu until nightfall, once again. Itachi decided there would be no spar today, and Sasuke reassured Shoto that this new jutsu took a lot of chakra and concentration. So there was no need for her to feel bad. Once Shoto applied the burn ointment to her chapped and cracked lips (she still was learning how to keep the fire from scorching her mouth as she used the jutsu's) the three headed back to the base. With Itachi promising that from now on all their training sessions would be nothing but fighting matches.

-Time skip!-

It was two months after Shoto had learned her three fire techniques. Itachi and Sasuke had taken her to their 'training ground', and the three were currently in an intense spar. Itachi and Sasuke against Shoto. The woman had come a long way, and the Uchiha's weren't surprised that she could now easily keep up with them.

Currently, Shoto had just blocked Sasuke's lightening blade, and was aiming a horde of her fire bullets at him. From her left Itachi appeared, and aimed a fireball at her. Shoto leaped back again, and aimed her axe and chain at him. Itachi had to stop his jutsu in order to avoid her. Suddenly, Sasuke came from below her. She yanked her axe head back, and swung it downwards towards him. Sasuke had to leap to the right to avoid it.

"You're improving quickly, Shoto." Itachi told her. He was panting slightly, and all three of them were coated in sweat. Which was understandable. They had been training for five hours straight.

"Thank you, Itachi-nii-san." Shoto had recently taken to calling Itachi 'big brother'. Not that the Uchiha minded. In fact he had missed the title.

"You might be as good as me, one day." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm already twice as good as you." Shoto drawled looking at him with a bored expression.

"Is that so?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "If I remember, last night you were telling me I was the best while we..."

He was cut off as Shoto shot her axe head at him. He leaped to the left out of the way, and the axe head stuck itself into the tree behind him.

"Shut up." Shoto stated calmly, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Alright you two." Itachi chuckled. "We've done plenty of training for today. Nagato wants to hold a meeting. Apparently, Zetsu had some information on Konoha and Suna."

The two lovers nodded, and the three of them made their way back to the base.

Shoto was quietly planning her revenge on her oh-so-loving boyfriend.


	21. Konoha makes plans

Currently the Hokage, Tsunade, was in her office going over the mission reports. So far that had lost three men to the Akatsuki, and Ino had just recently awoke from her coma. She had been unconscious for seven months. Tsunade had just gotten word that Suna had lost another to the Akatsuki as well. The Kazekage's brother, Kankuro. She also learned that had captured the five-tails. The only jinchuriki they hadn't obtained was Naruto, who was away on mount Myoboku for training.

"Lady Tsunade." Leia addressed the Hokage as she entered the room with the rest of her comrades. Leia was Naruto's twin. She had blonde hair that fell to her butt, bright blue eyes, and was fair skinned. "You wanted to speak with us?"

Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Might Gai, Sakura, Shizune, and Yamato all crowded into the room as well. Ino and Shikamaru were still distraught over the death of their sensei, Asuma, and team member, Choji. Kakashi seemed to still be dishearten over his seeing his student with the Akatsuki. Sakura had been upset over the fact Sasuke had joined Akatsuki, and seemed even more heartbroken when she learned he was dating one of the Akatsuki females. Shoto, was her name, if Sakura remembered correctly. Everyone else just looked grim.

"We need to gather information on Akatsuki." Tsunade started while she eyed everyone in the room. It was true. The Akatsuki was turning everyone into a complete wreck. She was well aware of the fact that her old comrade, Orochimaru, had been killed by Sasuke. Also, she was aware that Nagato was alive. He had killed Jiraya, another old teammate of Tsunade's. The Hokage was the last sannin left. She was the last of her comrades. "I'm going to send out three teams. Two will start gathering any information they can. I contacted the Hidden Cloud village, but they still refuse to believe the Akatsuki is a threat. Those idiots. The Sand village, on the other hand, is willing to cooperate with us. I want one team to head to Suna, and ask for a meeting with the Kazekage. If they agree, then I'll go to Suna myself. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well. You're dismissed."

They all filed out of the room, and separated into teams.

Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Leia. Kiba, Yamato, Shino, and Hinata. Ino, Shikamaru, and Shizune. Lee, Ten-ten, Neji, and Might Gai.

"Shizune, your team should go to the sand village. That trip is likely to be the least dangerous, and you're only a three man squad." Kakashi said. Shizune nodded, and the three headed off to prepare for their trip. "Gai, you take your team and head towards the sound village. That was the village Orochimaru founded. There might be some information there. My team will head off to the cloud village, and see if they noticed anything. Yamato, your team stays here. Await orders from Lady Tsunade."

With that all the teams took off in separate directions. Each member's mind racing with all the possibilities. What if it was just Suna and Konoha that fought against Akatsuki? Wasn't the Akatsuki only a ten member group? No. Shikamaru had informed them of Sasuke and Shoto, which made twelve. Even so, with only twelve Akatsuki members, surely they wouldn't win if they went to war, right? Then again, they had the power of eight of the nine-tailed beast. Still, would that be enough? Well, at least Naruto was safe. For now.

-Team Shizune!-

"So, what do you know about the Akatsuki?" Shizune questioned her two comrades.

"All we know is that there are twelve that we know of. The one girl, Shoto, didn't have chakra the first time we encountered her. Somehow they managed to create a chakra system in her. From what I observed she excels at long range combat. There's a masked man, he's called Kakuzu, and he had five hearts and can use all five chakra natures. Besides Sasuke, the other one with them was called Hidan. Somehow, he appears to be immortal, and uses a ritual to sacrifice his opponents to a god he calls 'Jashin'." Shikamaru explained to her.

They had been traveling two days, and it would take them three to reach the sand village. They were constantly alert, and didn't stop to rest the whole journey. Oh, how pleased the Akatsuki would be. If they could see the terror they had placed into the hearts of the leaf shinobi.

"I can't believe Sasuke joined them." Ino muttered.

"Is it really a surprise?" Shikamaru asked. "All he ever talked about was getting stronger, and getting revenge for his clan."

"Do you suppose he killed Itachi?" Shizune inquired. "If he did, that would mean there's only eleven Akatsuki members."

"No. If Sasuke had gotten his revenge I have no doubt her would have returned to Konoha." Ino replied firmly.

"Ino has a point. That was a reason he left in the first place. If Itachi were dead, Sasuke would have returned. He knows how the leaf care for their own. Bonds run deeply in our village." Shikamaru remarked.

"In the report to Lady Tsunade the Kazekage reported that they traveled in a group of four, and that there was one girl with them. Do you think they just place Shoto in any group, or could there be more?" Shizune asked.

"No. They wouldn't let her travel with just any group. The way the Akatsuki set up their squads is so everyone compliments each others skills." Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "If that's the case, then there could be at least four more members."

"If there are three groups of four, that automatically makes at least twelve members." Shizune calculated.

"And who knows if they have other members we haven't encountered, yet." Ino added.

The three shared a worried glance. Just how big was the Akatsuki getting? Hopefully the sand-nin would have more information.

-Team Kakashi!-

"We're almost to the cloud village." Kakashi informed his team.

"Finally." Leia muttered.

Like Shizune's team, they had not stopped the whole trip. They didn't want to get ambushed by the enemy. So, the traveled as fast as they could to the cloud village.

"I hope Naruto's alright. I wonder how his training it going?" Leia thought out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sai assured her.

"Besides, the Akatsuki have no clue where he is." Sakura added.

"Damn the Akatsuki." Leia snapped. "What are they going to gain by kidnapping jinchuriki, anyways?"

"From what Sasori mentioned during our fight they plan to use the power of the tailed beast to control the five ninja countries. Supposedly, they're doing this to end war, and bring peace to the ninja world." Sakura explained.

"They're trying to stop war by starting one?" Leia asked in surprise.

"It doesn't seem to make much sense." Sai said thoughtfully.

"We're here." Kakashi suddenly spoke up.

As they walked up the gates Kakashi removed a scroll from his ninja pouch, and handed it to the guard at the gate. The guard studied the scroll and frowned.

"We're here to have an audience with the Raikage." Kakashi explained.

"I'm sorry, the Raikage is far too busy to hold a meeting with you. Besides, we have no information on the Akatsuki." The guard replied.

"What do you mean you don't have any information?! They kidnapped one of your villagers! Did no one come to help him?!" Leia yelled at the guard.

"What happened was unfortunate. As I said, we don't have any information for you. I'm sorry you came all this way, but you have to leave."

"We didn't come all this way for nothing!" Leia started, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Leia! That's enough. Let's get back and report to lady Hokage." Kakashi ordered.

"This is total bullshit!" Leia snapped. "How can they not have any information?!"

"Most villages don't see the Akatsuki as a threat." Sakura explained as they made their way back. They would have to stop and make camp for at least one night. There was no way they'd be able to travel nonstop to Konoha after not stopping on their trip to the Hidden Cloud. "Chiyo told us most jinchuriki are regarded as nothing more than the beast that they contain. So, if anything, most villages are probably happy to get rid of them."

They traveled in silence after that. How could they just turn their backs on their own people? The thought was sickening to the leaf-nin, but there was nothing they could do. The cloud held no information, and they would have to report that to Tsunade.

-Back at the leaf!-

Tsunade was in her office, looking out over her village. She loved this village with her whole heart, and she would protect it until her dying breath. True, she had tried to turn her back on the village at one point. She didn't even want to be Hokage, at first. Then Naruto came along. The blonde woman smiled at the thought of the hyper-active, number one, knuckle head ninja. He reminded her so much of her deceased fiancé and brother. His dream was to become Hokage one day, and Tsunade would make sure that dream would come a reality this time.

Tsunade turned as her office door opened. There stood a woman with dark red hair with black streaks, and brown eyes. The woman had pale skin, and wore a red t-shirt with a black vest, dark blue ninja pants, and flat ninja sandals.

"Yumi. How was the mission?" Tsunade asked as the woman bowed quickly.

"Fine. The escort went smoothly. I didn't run into any trouble there and back." Yumi responded, and handed Tsunade a scroll with the mission report written on it. Yumi was twenty-one years old, and the fiancé of Kakashi Hatake. "Where's Kakashi?"

"I sent him on a mission to the Hidden Cloud village. To see if they have any information on the Akatsuki." Tsunade informed her.

"Have you heard anything new on the organization?" Yumi inquired.

"A message from Suna. Apparently, they travel in groups of four now. The Kazekage and his siblings encountered them as the Akatsuki was ambushing Han, the jinchuriki of the five-tails. They fought, and the Akatsuki ended up killing Kankuro, the Kazekage's brother."

"They have no mercy." Yumi muttered as a worried expression crossed her face.

"And neither will we." Tsunade said fiercely as she turned back to the window that over looked the village she loved so much. If the Akatsuki made a move to attack either Suna or Konoha directly, they would be at war. Tsunade only hoped that the two villages combined would be enough to stop the Akatsuki.

-Team Gai!-

"The village is empty." Neji observed.

"Well, from the information we gathered Sasuke killed Orochimaru." Gai stated as they looked around.

"Weren't there rumors that Orochimaru's henchman, Kabuto, killed Sasuke, though?" Ten-ten asked. She was currently inspecting a hut, weapons at the ready in case anything jumped out at them.

"It's possible the Akatsuki found him before he died, and healed him. Then, in return for his life, he joined them." Neji responded. He was using his Byakugan to scan the area. Nothing. "I don't sense or see any foreign chakra."

"It's a shame Sasuke had to leave our village. He made a formidable rival." Lee commented as he shifted through some scrolls. "There's nothing in these scrolls, either. Just basic jutsu's."

"Gather the scrolls just in case, and let's head back to the village." Guy ordered. The sound village wasn't too far, and they didn't want to stay away longer than they had to. Should Konoha be attacked directly. His team members nodded, Lee packed the scrolls into his ninja pack, and the four headed off in the direction of the leaf village. Unaware of the half-plant, half-man that slowly rose from the ground.

-Shizune's Team!-

Ino, Shikamaru, and Shizune reached the gates of Suna.

"We're here for a meeting with the Kazekage." Shizune informed the guard as she handed him her mission scroll. The guard examined it carefully. Suna was also very leery of the Akatsuki. They had killed Kankuro, Lady Chiyo, and had kidnapped their Kazekage. In fact, if it hadn't been for Lady Chiyo's brother, Ebizo, using the reanimation jutsu and giving up his own life, Gaara would be dead as well. Not to mention the countless shinobi they had lost when Sasori and Deidara first kidnapped the Kazekage.

"You may enter. His office is at the center of the village." The guard informed them, letting them pass by. Shizune thanked them, and the three headed in the direction of the Kazekage.

As they reached the door of the Kazekage Shikamaru gave a few light knocks.

"Come in." The deep, soft voice of Gaara could be heard. As they entered they saw Gaara leaning over some paperwork, and Temari was sitting next to him shifting through some scrolls.

"Shikamaru. Ino. Shizune." Gaara greeted them, then frowned. "Isn't there usually another one with you?"

"Choji was killed. By Akatsuki." Shizune explained briefly. The air in the room seemed to thicken.

"Kankuro too." Temari spoke softly.

"Lady Hokage wishes to have a meeting with you, Lord Gaara." Shizune explained handing Gaara the same scroll she had showed he guard. "She's even stated that she would come here, if necessary. It seems none of the other villages take Akatsuki as a threat, and she wants to discuss with you what should be done if Suna or Konoha are attacked."

"We will travel to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Gaara stated after looking over the scroll. "Temari, go tell Baki to get ready to travel to the leaf village. We'll take him with us. The elders should be able to hold their own until we return."

"Thank you, Lord Gaara. Your cooperation means a lot to us." Shikamaru said as the three leaf-nin bowed.

"Rest here for the night. We'll leave tomorrow as soon as the sun rises." Gaara informed them.

Since his return to the village Gaara had kept a close eye out for movements involving the Akatsuki. When he learned the five-tails was delivering scrolls to his village, he knew the Akatsuki would be after him. Losing Kankuro had hurt Gaara deeply. A wound that could not be seen, only felt. Gaara did not want to feel that kind of pain ever again. Konoha and Suna were already allies. Coming together for a war would surely increase their chances of victory. Gaara loved Suna, and in a way Gaara also loved Konoha. Due to a hyper-active, number one, knuckle headed ninja. Yes, if Gaara were completely honest with himself, he would say Naruto was his best friend, and the kyuubi jinchuriki would make a great Hokage one day. With that in mind, Gaara would protect both Suna and Konoha, as well as the other ninja nations, with his life.


	22. The first move is made

"Currently, the Kazekage, two other sand-nin and the three man leaf shinobi squad are headed to Konoha." White Zetsu was saying. "They've already been traveling at least two days, no rest stops. There's no way to cut them off or ambush them at this point." Black Zetsu finished.

"So they are planning on joining forces." Nagato muttered.

"We could always just attack the leaf now, while the Kazekage is there." Yahiko stated.

"No doubt they probably have messenger eagles on hold to send for back up, if we were to attack." Itachi said. "If they do bring in back up we'd be overwhelmed. We'd never win."

"We could always attack the messenger eagles first." Evelynn offered.

"Yes, but then they would probably send out squads of shinobi to travel to the sand village." Nagato argued.

"We could have four of us at the gate. Prepared for if they do that." Gina tossed out.

"Even then, there's no guarantee that we'd stop all the shinobi they'd send out." Shoto said quietly.

"What should we do then?" Konan turned to Nagato. The former turned to Zetsu.

"Go back and spy on the leaf village. Let us know as soon as the Kazekage leaves. We'll ambush them when they're at the half-way point between the villages. Once we complete that, we'll attack Konoha directly. Then we'll go after the sand." Nagato ordered. Zetsu only nodded and sunk into the ground.

"We should probably increase our training." Shoto stated calmly.

"I agree. We need to be at our best if we're going to be attacking the villages directly. Most of their ninja have far more experience than us." Gina said. She was sitting on the armchair in the living room, and had seven month old Nina sitting up in her lap. The baby could now say plenty of words, and was able to walk, although a bit wobbly.

"That's true. You'll start doubling your training tomorrow." Nagato said.

"What's wrong, Evelynn?" Sasori asked. He was currently sitting cross legged on the living floor, Adrian in his lap. The small boy way practicing controlling the puppet figures with chakra threads.

"Zetsu mentioned that the kyuubi-container wasn't in the village. If he's not, then where is he?" Evelynn thought out loud.

"The bitch has a point. Wouldn't it be kind of fucking pointless to attack the leaf if the jinchuriki bastard isn't there?" Hidan asked.

"I can't believe the idiot said something intelligent." Kakuzu muttered.

"Hey, I heard that, fucker!"

"They're right. There would be no point in attacking the leaf if Naruto isn't there." Sasuke drawled.

"Then again," Shoto started. "If he has no village to protect him, it might be easier to capture him. We destroy the village, and then ambush him when he returns."

"That could work. Unless he receives word of the village attack, and goes into hiding instead." Yahiko said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should just go ahead and attack the sand first? At least if we take down their Kazekage then they would go down relatively easy." Itachi stated.

"Then again, he probably figured we would attack, if there was the chance we'd receive word that he left the village. No doubt they probably put up extra defenses." Sasori added.

"Everyone had extra precautions set up, anyways." Evelynn argued.

"Yes, but with him leaving his village's defenses are probably heightened even more so." Sasori explained.

"Sasori's right. So what do we do?" Itachi asked Nagato.

"We stick with the original plan. We'll ambush the Kazekage, and then attack Konoha. Once the leaf village falls we'll take down Suna, and from there we'll attack the other villages one by one." Nagato stated firmly. With that, the Akatsuki went about setting up morning training schedules, and talking over battle strategies.

-In Konoha!-

"Lady Hokage." Gaara bowed as they entered Tsunade's office. Shizune's team, Gaara, Temari, and Baki had just arrived, and wasted no time in coming directly to the Hokage. Kakashi's, Gai's, and Yamato's teams were already present. As well as Yumi, who would later join Shizune's team.

"Lord Kazekage." Tsunade nodded her head in greeting. "I'm sure you know why you're here, so were going to get down to business. Do you have any information on the Akatsuki?"

"All we know so far is that they travel in groups of four." Gaara started. "The new group we encountered had a girl with them. She seemed to fight almost exclusively with a katana. She used little to no ninjutsu, though she possessed chakra. We don't know if that means she isn't trained in using elemental or regular ninjutsu's, or she was just holding back."

"Is that right? It's very possible that they haven't trained themselves to use ninjutsu. Or that perhaps they don't know what chakra nature is, and therefore don't use elemental jutsu's." Tsunade muttered.

"They, Lady Hokage?" Temari asked. Tsunade's head snapped up, and she looked at them for a moment.

"Yes. As well as the girl that was added into the group you fought, one of my teams came across one of the Akatsuki's squad. That squad held Sasuke Uchiha, and a girl who goes by the name of Shoto. When they first fought her, she had no chakra whatsoever, but the second time they went up against him the girl possessed chakra. We have no idea how she suddenly gained a chakra system, or now long she's been with Akatsuki. It also appeared this girl and Sasuke were lovers." Tsunade explained.

"Sasuke? Isn't that who Gaara fought in the chunin exams?" Temari blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. Sasuke deflected from the village a few years ago, seeking revenge on his brother. We have no idea if Itachi is alive or not, but we do know Sasuke killed Orochimaru a little over a year ago." Shikamaru told her.

"Itachi Uchiha is alive." Gaara stated. "He was part of the group who attacked and captured Han's of Iwagakure. The other was a shinobi who specialized in water jutsu's. He possessed a sword he called 'Samehada', and the fourth member of the group wielded the rinnegan."

"Did you say 'rinnegan'?!" Tsunade snapped. Gaara just nodded. "The rinnegan user is Nagato. He's the one who killed his sensei, Jiraya. He's the current leader of the Akatsuki."

"Damn, and we let him get away!" Temari growled in frustration.

"There was nothing you could do, Lady Temari. Kankuro was wounded badly, as well as yourself, and Lord Gaara was running out of chakra. You had to retreat." Baki tried to comfort the woman.

"Wait, so now Sasuke is working with his brother?" Leia spoke up. She was currently sitting in the lap of her boyfriend, Kiba.

"It seems that way." Tsunade muttered.

"We have one more thing to offer you." Gaara spoke softly. Temari pulled out a scroll, and summoned one of Kankuro's puppets. In one of the hands was a piece of cloth. A few of the shinobi in the room smiled. Kankuro had pulled this exact same trick when he fought against Sasori. Sand-nin's did not believe in completely failing a mission.

"Well, Kakashi. Do your thing." Yumi smiled. Kakashi nodded, and summoned his ninja hounds. They sniffed the cloth, and on Kakashi's command were off to find a trace of the sent that came from the piece of Itachi's cloak.

The ninja continued to discuss briefly what they should do if Konoha or Suna was attacked. The other nations made it very clear they would have nothing to do with a war against Akatsuki. Gaara had assured the Hokage he had taken extra precautions for his village, since he would not be there for at least a week. They hoped within that week that Kakashi's ninja hounds would pick up the sent, and they could infiltrate the Akatsuki base before the organization got the chance to make an attack. Until then, all they could do is sit back and wait. A dark cloud hung over the room. They would be at war soon. That was inevitable. They only hoped that they would not be over thrown by the Akatsuki. Only time would tell.


	23. The First of Many Battles

They weren't sure how or why it happened. Nor were they sure exactly what time. It had been a week since they learned of Konoha's plans to join forces with Suna. Training had increased tenfold. Sasori was even teaching Adrian how to attach kunai, in a row, on a chakra thread, and launch it at an enemy. When it happened the girls were just getting ready for training. Audrey was sitting on the kitchen counter talking excitedly to Kisame and Deidara. Sasori was holding Adrian near the living room door, and Evelynn was kissing him on his forehead. Gina and Itachi were cooing over Nina before handing her to Nagato. Hidan was up in his room, and Kakuzu and Sasuke had just entered the kitchen. Everyone who was training and teaching were about to walk out the door. As they stepped out two kunai flew from the trees and embedded themselves on either side of the doorway.

"What the fuck?" Evelynn looked at one of them confusedly, until she shoved everyone back inside the door and out of the way. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and the doorway caved in.

"What the hell was that?!" Gina asked as they gathered themselves up.

"Explosive tags attached to kunai." Shoto stated calmly, her eyes narrowed at the door.

"You don't think they found us, hm?" Deidara asked.

"It seems that way." Itachi said quietly. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass could be heard from the floors about.

"Who the fuck are you people?!" They heard Hidan shout.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Evelynn snapped. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Evelynn, take Adrian." Sasori told her calmly. He knew that if he stayed calm, Evelynn would as well. The red headed woman scooped the boy into her arms and held him tightly.

"What are we going to do? The blew the fucking door in?!" Evelynn snapped.

"We need to get Hidan." Kisame reminded them as the base shook violently. The Akatsuki struggled to stay on their feet. Was that another set of explosive tags?

"Well, Leader?" Itachi turned to Nagato. Gina was currently tying a sash across her chest, and cradling Nina in it. Whatever they did, they had to do it fast.

"Itachi, you, Sasori, Deidara, and myself with head up the stairs first. Kisame, Kakuzu, and Evelynn will follow behind us. Sasuke, Shoto, and Audrey behind them. Gina will follow last with Adrian and Nina. Zetsu should be here shortly, and we'll send him to get Konan and Yahiko. Kill whoever gets in your way, and try to jump out one of the windows!" Nagato ordered. Everyone nodded and took position.

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Nagato started up the stairs. Sasori had five puppets at the ready, Deidara's hand mouths were preparing his clay, and Itachi's Sharingan was activated. Who had attacked their hideout? As a matter of fact, how did anyone find it to begin with. The men were met with the sight of three dead sand-nin, and a very pissed of Hidan.

"Our hideout was fucking attacked." Hidan stated bluntly.

"We can see that, idiot." Kakuzu said dryly. Evelynn, Kisame, and Kakuzu had just come up behind the first four.

"Sand shinobi?" Kisame asked as he tapped one of them with his foot.

"There's more outside, waiting to ambush us if we leave, no doubt." Nagato said. "Are the windows clear?"

"Yeah, the fucking windows are fine. Just the fucking glass is smashed out of all of them." Hidan explained.

"Very well. Evelynn, go tell the others we'll be exiting from the windows up here. Hidan, you'll join Kakuzu's group." Nagato ordered. The two nodded and Evelynn went down the stairs to gather the others to the second floor.

"Listen, the teams will be the same as before." Nagato started. "Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and myself will go out first. Once the first move is made, and you can see where we're attacked from, Evelynn, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan will join us. Shoto and Sasuke, I want you two to take Gina and the children to Amegakure. Konan and Yahiko will take you in until the rest of us catch up. Audrey, you'll act as a medic and nothing else unless we really need the back up. Understood?"

"Hai!" His team mates cried.

-Time Skip! Sorta-

Almost as soon as they landed Nagato and his team were shot at with a horde of kunai and shuriken.

"Almighty push!" Nagato yelled, sending the weapons back in the direction they came from.

"That's our cue." Evelynn grinned at her comrades. With that, they leaped from the windows. Evelynn twirled her pole axe off her back, gathered her chakra into her weapon, and smashed it just along the outskirts of the trees. As soon as she made impact she jumped back to join the rest of the Akatsuki that were outside. When the smoke and dust cleared there stood two more squads of sand-nin and four leaf-nin squads.

"Hey, it's that fucker again, Kakuzu." Hidan yelled at his partner pointing at Shikamaru.

"Shut up, Hidan. Now is not the time." Kakuzu growled.

"Oi, it's that pink haired bitch!" Evelynn suddenly cried out.

"I don't see the nine-tails, hm."

"Will all of you cut it out. This isn't a reunion." Nagato snapped.

"Well, it kind of is. Considering we keep fighting the same fuckers over and over." Hidan said.

"That ends today." Sasori drawled. Itachi nodded, and the two prepared their weapons. Itachi had a tanto he favored, and of course Sasori's puppets. The former turned to Evelynn. "Keep an eye on my back, okay?"

"I got you covered." Evelynn nodded and moved closer to him.

"How sweet." Kakashi said dryly.

"Enough talking. Almighty pull!" Nagato shouted. A sand-nin was pulled towards him, and Nagato dropped a chakra rod from his sleeve and pierced the opposing shinobi's heart. He was dead instantly. Everything was quiet for a moment, then (as Evelynn, Hidan, and Deidara would say) all hell broke loose.

The sand-nin's comrades came at Nagato, who instantly swept them into battle. Kunai clashed against chakra rod. Kiba, Leia, and Hinata went after Sasori and Evelynn. Sasori sent his puppets after Leia and Kiba, who were having a hard time dodging them. Evelynn swung her pole axe at Hinata, who barely managed to dodge, and was slightly shocked by the power the red-head could put into her weapon. The two danced around. Evelynn trying to basically crush Hinata, and Hinata trying to attack Evelynn's chakra points.

"You're actually pretty good!" Evelynn complimented as she narrowly avoided being hit by Hinata's gentle fist. The red-head spun around, and aimed her pole axe at the girls legs. Hinata jumped over it, and looked at Evelynn with a surprised look.

"U-uhm.. Th-thanks?" Hinata stuttered out as they continued their battle.

Itachi and Deidara were currently fighting Temari, Gaara, and Baki. Itachi was trying to keep Temari in hand to hand combat, to prevent her from using her fan, and Deidara was having a time dodging Gaara's sand.

"You better be careful, hm." Deidara taunted the Kazekage. "Remember what happened last time we met, yeah? Nothing is stopping me from turning you into a masterpiece, this time. I wouldn't try to remove my arm again, if I were you, un. Audrey will have your head on a silver platter and served with wine, hm!"

Ino, Shikamaru, Shizune, and Yumi were currently facing Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Not still after that stupid fucking revenge, are you?' Hidan asked as he pulled his scythe off his back.

"Where's Sasuke and that other girl?" Ino asked. "We have every intention of taking them out as well."

"Good luck with that. The girls have turned in to fine kunoichi. Better than you, from observation." Kakuzu chuckled. He and Hidan leaped back as Shikamaru sent his shadows after them.

"I've heard enough." Shikamaru snarled. "First our sensei, then our teammate. We're not letting you escape this time."

With that, Kakuzu released his thread monsters, and Shikamaru tried to pin them down with his shadows. Ino and Shizune went after Hidan, who was laughing like a psycho and trying to slice one of them with his scythe. Yumi faced Kakuzu head on with a kunai. They two jumped around narrowly avoiding each others hits, and when Yumi did manage to strike him Kakuzu simply hardened his skin.

Kisame was facing Gai's team, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"So, we meet again." Kisame drawled at Gai.

"I've fought you before?" Gai asked Kisame. Everyone around him except Lee sweat-dropped.

"You can't be serious.." Kisame said.

"Unfortunately, he's serious." Neji said from beside of Gai.

"You really don't remember me?" Kisame asked guy with a look of bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, your face isn't familiar." Gai said studying Kisame.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Kisame face-palmed and pulled Samehada off his back. The seven leaf-nin came at Kisame, and the eight went to battle.

"We need to get Gina and the kids out now." Shoto stated from inside the hideout. The remaining Akatsuki were looking down at the fighting going on. So far the only one's who weren't fighting were Yamato, Shino, and Sakura had left the fight with Kisame.

"Right." Sasuke started and turned to Gina. "More than likely the last three will come after us when we jump down. Shoto and I will hold them off. You just run straight to the hidden rain village and let Konan and Yahiko what's going on. Don't let them come here. We'll come to you guys as soon as we can."

"Of course." Gina nodded. She currently had one hand tightly holding Adrian's, and Nina was clutched to her chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" Audrey asked her friend in concern.

"I'll be fine. We're shinobi now, remember?" Gina smiled at her friend.

"Damn good kunoichi at that." Shoto said fiercely. The blonde and brunette looked at their friend in shock. Normally she didn't speak with such an edge in her voice. The black haired woman just smiled softly at them. Gina and Audrey returned her smile, and each gave her a firm nod. That was right. No longer were they defenseless girls from their world. They were kunoichi. Damn good ones, at that.

"Well, let's go." Sasuke told the girls gently. On his command Shoto scooped up Adrian, and Sasuke, Gina, and her jumped from the window. As soon as their feet hit the ground Shoto handed Adrian to Gina, and the blonde started running in the direction of the hidden rain village. Shoto and Sasuke ran a little ways behind her as back up.

No sooner had they started running Sakura, Yamato, and Shino cut them off. Gina let go of Adrian's hand, and unsheathed her katana. She had decided long ago that as a mother she would learn to fight with only one hand, in case something like this happened. Shoto loosened her axe and chain from her hip, and Sasuke drew his sword as well.

"Get out of my way." Gina growled.

"Not likely!" Sakura snapped. She was eying Shoto and Sasuke. So this was the girl Ino told her about.

Sasuke leaped forward and was about to impale Yamato with his sword. Shino blocked him with a kunai. Then the two continued to clash, kunai blocking sword. Shoto aimed her axe head at Yamato next. He made a few hand signs and wood started to shoot up from the ground aiming at Shoto. The woman leaped into the air, and aimed shot six senbon at the wood user. The deflected them with a kunai, and the two got caught up in combat. That left Sakura against Gina.

'They have kids? That was unexpected.' Sakura thought as she eyed the bundle tied in a sash around Gina's chest, and the little boy that was clutching the woman's pant leg. Suddenly, Sakura jumped at Gina, fist raised. Kids or no kids, she couldn't let any of the Akatsuki escape. Gina jumped to the left out of the way, but didn't have time to pull Adrian with her.

"Adrian, dammit!" Gina cried as she landed on her feet and turned to the pink haired shinobi. Sakura had picked the wailing boy up, and was getting ready to retreat with him. It was possible the boy had some information, and kids usually talked easily. Before Sakura could make another move two swords were seen sticking out of her chest. Adrian dropped from her arms and looked around.

"Keep your filthy hands off my son." Sasori hissed. Two of his puppets had stabbed Sakura straight through her heart.

"Daddy!" Adrian wailed. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Adrian, go with Gina. Mommy and Daddy will see you soon." Sasori cooed at the boy. He was now back to facing Kiba. Leia had been forced to retreat when one of Sasori's puppets poisoned her with a senbon. Evelynn was still in an even fight with Hinata, though the former seemed to be getting tired.

"O-okay." Adrian stuttered. Before he could do anything, Gina picked him up, and placed him on her back.

"Hold on, little Adrian." Gina told him gently. Then she took off in the direction of Amegakure.

"Sakura!" Yamato yelled as he jumped out of the way of Shoto's axe head again. This time Shoto yanked it back just as it was going past him, and with a flick of her wrist the axe head embedded itself into Yamato's back.

"Yamato!" Shino looked over at his superior. He couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke for long, or else he would meet the same fate as his two comrades.

Deidara had blown Baki's face off. Literally. Itachi currently had Temari in his genjutsu, and Deidara was now trying to get some of his clay mixed in with Gaara's sand. Nagato was facing off with the last of the sand shinobi squad that attacked him. Some girl named 'Matsuri'. Kisame had Ten-ten, Lee, Neji, Sai, and Kakashi in water prisons, and Gai was having some difficulty trying to break the jutsu, as Kisame's sword was quickly draining him of chakra every time the leaf-shinobi touched it. Hidan was performing his ritual on Shikamaru, and Kakuzu was strangling Yumi and Shizune. Ino was trying to dodge the blast from Kakuzu's thread beasts. Shino nearly took a chidori to the heart, and somehow Yamato managed to drag him and Sakura to the trees where Leia was. Yamato looked around at the battles going on. None of them had ever dreamed the Akatsuki was as powerful as they were.

-Time skip!-

Most of the battles lasted days. Gai had finally broke Kisame's water prison jutsu. Shikamaru had been killed in Hidan's ritual, and Kakashi was currently helping Shizune, Ino, and Yumi fight the immortal duo.

"We need to retreat." Kakashi panted as he pushed Yumi out of the way and dodged a blast from Kakuzu's fire thread pet. "We've already lost three more of our comrades, and the only one's left of the sand-nin that came with us are Lord Kazekage and Temari. Temari's gravely injured, and most of ours are injured badly as well."

"Right." Yumi agreed grimly. It would be a blow to their prides, but they had to leave before they were all killed. The only way to take down the Akatsuki, it seemed, was with an army.

"Retreat!" Kakashi yelled as loud as he could.

Gaara had been facing off with Sasori. Sasori had lost six of his puppets to Kiba, but had managed to stab the boy in his leg. Kiba was then forced to the trees with the others. Hinata's eyes were starting to fail her, but Evelynn's chakra was starting to get low, fast. Taking Hinata's place was Neji. Sasuke had killed Shino, a chidori through the stomach. He and Shoto had gone on ahead, and caught up with Gina half way to the hidden rain village. Kisame was facing Ten-Ten and Lee, since Gai had passed out from chakra exhaustion. Just as Kisame was about to strike him dead, Lee and Ten-Ten attacked him together. The two were panting, and their movements were slower. On command, the remaining leaf and sand-nin started leaping back into the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Evelynn snapped. Just as the Akatsuki were going after them many of the leaf shinobi let off smoke bombs. By the time the Akatsuki could see again, they were gone.

"Jashin damn them!" Hidan howled as he pulled one of his pikes out of his leg. He was in the middle of a ritual with Shizune. Kakashi had knocked him out of the pentagram, and used his chidori to blow the spot where the symbol had been to smithereens.

"It's probably for the better. We need to heal our own injuries, and regain our chakra." Nagato stated.

The Akatsuki looked around at each other. It was true, quite a few of them looked beat up. Evelynn had bruises all over her body from her fight with Hinata and Neji. Sasori had claw marks across his stomach from Kiba. Itachi's cloak was torn to shreds, and he had multiple cuts all over his body from his fight with Temari. Kisame and Kakuzu looked alright, aside from a few bruises Kisame got from his fight with Gai, and Kakuzu had lost one of his hearts to Kakashi. Nagato had a few gashes here and there from his fights with the sand-nin. Deidara had a broken arm from his fight with the Kazekage, as well as plenty of wounds from where the sand sliced him open. Hidan, of course, had his own injuries from his rituals. Audrey jumped down from her hiding place in the base, and set to work cleaning and healing some of their wounds.

"You almost lost your arm again, Deidara!" Audrey scolded her husband who was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, un."

"I lost ten puppets." Sasori muttered. "I'll turn that pink haired bitch into a puppet. Just wait until I find her body."

"There, there." Evelynn patted his back comfortingly. "Wait.. No! No! You are not having that girl as a puppet."

"Jealous?" Sasori smirked.

"No, but she might give Adrian nightmares!" Evelynn snapped. Sasori could see the sense in that.

"Let's get going. No doubt Zetsu is in Amegakure by now. We need to prepare for war." Nagato ordered.

"You know them bitches are going to have both of their fucking countries after us." Hidan said.

"Why do you think Yahiko and Konan stay in Amegakure?" Nagato asked. "Yahiko was elected their leader. The Hidden Rain village is small, but their army is powerful. We also have the power of eight of the tailed beast. So let them declare war. We're ready."

The Akatsuki stared at Nagato in awe. Sometimes they forgot just what kind of a badass their leader could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Wow, this chapter was hard to write, man. All the fighting and what not. Anyways, the next couple chapters will probably be short, and then this part of the series is closed. So keep a look out for part three! Which will be the preparations for war. Then part four, which is the war and epilogue! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks, and have a nice day!


	24. This is war

Tsunade would be lying if she said the death of her student didn't break her heart. she would also be lying if she said she didn't mourn by herself the loss the pink-haired kunoichi who had claimed her heart. Sakura had been like a daughter to now. Now she was gone. Two swords pierced her heart, by the one named Akasuna no Sasori. This was unforgivable. This was war.

Hinata wept at the bedside of Shino. Kiba stood on the other side of the bed with a grave expression, and Leia was beside Kiba for support. Shino had taken a chidori through his stomach. He had died almost instantly. On the other side of the room Ino was checking Temari's stats, and Gaara sat at his sisters bedside silently. Temari and Leia had been poisoned, but Leia refused to stay in bed when her boyfriend needed her. Ino was silent. She had lost her other team mate, and her best friend in the battle against the Akatsuki. She had never felt more alone in her life.

Shizune, Kakashi, Yumi, and Yamato occupied another room. Sai was in there to keep an eye on them. No one spoke. They were all still tired from the fight, and their hearts were heavy from the loss of their comrades. Tsunade would be in to check on them in a few minutes. Then she would need a mission report. Until then they remained silent. Lost in their own thoughts.

Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten sat around their sensei's bed. It took a lot to get him this chakra exhausted, and he had really gone all out in his fight against Kisame. None of them had dreamed the Akatsuki was as strong as they were. In truth, the three felt very luck they had not lost a team mate, yet. As selfish as that seemed. Yet, they also ached for their fellow shinobi who did lose a team mate, or a sensei, or a friend. Ino, for example, was now completely alone. She had lost her sensei, both of her team mates, and her best friend and rival, Sakura. Oh, how cruel fate could be.

Tsunade entered Kakashi's room.

"What happened?" She demanded bluntly. Everyone in the room knew what she meant. She wanted all the information they had gathered during their fight.

"We lost four Suna shinobi in battle, and two of our own." Kakashi stated grimly. "It turns out the Akatsuki have four new girls as members. One of them bore the child of Itachi, and they also had a small boy with them."

"He called Sasori 'daddy', but we don't know who the mother is." Yumi cut in softly. Kakashi nodded.

"They're incredibly skilled, and it seems they do know their chakra element. Since the one called Shoto shot fire bullets at me during our fight." Yamato added.

"They have, from what we gathered, one medical nin." Kakashi finished.

"We will be heading back to Suna as soon as Temari can travel." Gaara suddenly spoke up. "We'll prepare Suna for war, and then head to Amegakure to attack. It seems that's where Sasuke and his squad were headed."

Tsunade nodded, "Take Kiba, Leia, Ino, and Shizune with you. Before you head into battle send Kiba and Leia back with the time and day you'll be attacking. I'll prepare Konoha's troops, and we'll attack at the same time from our side. Ino and Shizune, aside from Sakura, are two of our best medics. They should be able to assist you in that aspect."

Gaara only nodded, and with a last look around the room she turned to leave.

"I know your hearts are heavy." The Hokage paused in the doorway. "But you have to keep your heads clear. After all, this is war."


	25. We will fight

The Akatsuki fell through Konan's a Yahiko's door. Immediately, Konan helped anyone who was severely injured into the living room, and Audrey followed so she could heal them. At the commotion, Adrian ran to the door, and launched himself at Evelynn.

"Mother!" He cried. His loud sobs wrecked through his body, and Evelynn held the child close.

"Shush. It's okay, Adrian. We're here." She cooed softly at the boy as she made her way into the living room. Sasori was close behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back. In Adrian's hand, clutched tightly, was one of the puppet figures Sasori had made for him.

"Is everyone alright?" Yahiko asked as Nagato tumbled in.

"Alive, yes." The rinnegan user answered. "Though quite a few of us got injured pretty badly, nothing serious."

"Itachi." Sasuke greeted his brother as he entered the living room. Itachi offered Sasuke and Shoto a small smile before taking Gina into his arms. After their embrace he picked Nina up, and kissed her head softly.

"I'm glad you're both alright." Itachi muttered softly to his wife.

"I could say the same." Gina responded.

Now, the entire Akatsuki were gathered in the living room. Kakuzu had collapsed in an armchair. Kisame and Hidan had slid down a wall behind said armchair. Deidara and Audrey were sitting on a two-seated couch, Audrey still trying to heal Deidara's broken arm. Itachi and Gina sat on the other couch in the room, Nina in Itachi's lap. Sasori sat beside Gina, and pulled Evelynn and Adrian into his lap. Shoto and Sasuke sat at Gina and Itachi's feet. Zetsu had arrived, and was sitting and leaning against the armchair Kakuzu was on. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan stood in the middle of the room, Konan sitting on the coffee table.

"So now what?" Kisame asked.

"This was the official first battle." Nagato explained. "Technically, we're now at war. Though, I don't know how long it will take for them to figure out we're in Amegakure."

"I don't think we should stay here." Gina said. "They saw Sasuke, Shoto, and myself coming in this direction. I think we should find a new hideout."

"She's right." Shoto spoke softly. "We still need to train a bit more on not exhausting our chakra."

"So then where the fuck are we supposed to go?" Hidan asked. "They practically blew our fucking base into the ground."

"Orochimaru had many hideouts." Sasuke stated. "I know where most of them are, and there's not one far from here. We could use that until the girls are at their best, and then return here for war."

"I agree. You will have to return here, at some point. Since they saw Gina and the others head this way, no doubt they'll attack Amegakure." Yahiko said.

"What about the children?" Audrey asked.

"We have an underground hide-away tunnel underground. We can get some of the village women to look after them while the war is going on." Konan explained.

"I wanna fight with mother and father!" Adrian exclaimed. Some of the Akatsuki smiled at the boys enthusiasm.

"You're a bit young for that, son." Sasori whispered to the boy as he affectionately placed his forehead against the child's. Adrian pouted, but said nothing more.

"We'll rest here for a couple days, and let Audrey heal everyone the best she can." Nagato decided. "Then Sasuke can lead us to Orochimaru's old hideout. Once the girls have been trained to the point they don't exhaust their chakra so quickly, we'll return. Zetsu will stay here, and if they attack before the training is complete he'll come and get us. We only have eight of the tailed beast, but that should be plenty of power to take out Suna and Konoha. While we're training the girls Konan and Yahiko will prepare Amegakure's troops."

"Hai!" Was the reply Nagato received.

Everyone got silent, and each person slipped into their own thoughts. It was inevitable, the war was. They had seen it coming. Now that it was here they would all be lying if they said they weren't concerned for each other. They would fight their hardest, and take out anyone who got in their way. Peace. That is what they longed for so greatly. If this war is what would take them down that road, then so be it. One by one the Akatsuki were lead by Konan or Yahiko to a room. They would sleep now, and when the time came they would fight. To the end of the world, they would fight. For peace. For friends. For their families.

'We will fight.' Was the final thought of the Akatsuki members as they all drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry for the short couple chapters. Honestly, these last two were just to wrap up part two of the series. First chapter of part three will be up shortly, so keep a look out for that. Reviews are always welcome, and have a great day/night everyone.!


End file.
